Dragon Tail Super
by SpartanWolfj6
Summary: Their back and stronger than ever, new power, new enemies, new friends, fiercer battles. Join Gohaku and friends as they grow stronger with every battle. I do not own Dragon Ball or Fairy Tail all rights belong to the creators
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Tail Super

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Super or Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the respected owners

ドラゴンテールスーパー

By Sparanj6

Xicor

Emotions can be powerful things… A strong emotion can drastically change a person or thing. Fear triggers instincts necessary for one's survival… But *Anger* the most dangerous of them all it increases one's power allowing them to perform incredible feats of strength, unlock something they never knew they had or destroy everything they hold dear.

On this day the Gods wept, for a great warrior has fallen. The Fairy Tail mages wearing black suits with sadden expression upon their faces were gathered in front of a statue... a statue of Gohaku sword in hand, riding a horse and wearing his winged head piece. At the foot of the grave was Gohaku's sheathed sword and head piece.

"Gohaku Miroyashi touched many lives in this world with a heart as huge and boundless as the endless sky above." Makarov's gloomy voice echoed. "His noble sword shined vibrantly as he protected those he dearly loved. He fought with the heart and pride of a true warrior and his inhuman strength rivaled that of the gods themselves, it's a painful reminder that love can give you strength but losing love can render you powerless." Makarov's voice was now breaking with sadness. "We'll miss him... Our Fairy Tail family will never be the same."

"In wake of this tragedy we too have been saddened by this loss..." said the leader of the magic council Guran Doma. "We have unanimously voted to award Gohaku with a well-earned title Posthumously... It is with great honor that I declare Gohaku Miroyashi the Hero of Magnolia."

There stomping of a young teens foot. "I've had enough!" Natsu roared, appearing behind everyone else, catching most of guard. He stomped forward towards Gohaku's grave his eyes burning with anger. "You bastard, you went along and blew yourself up and for what just because some freak was gonna do the same!" he kicked away the sheathed blade and head piece of his deceased friend.

"Just what do you think you're doing young man?!" Makarov yelled.

"Please calm down." Wendy begged.

"How dare you!" Gray snarled as he ran up to Natsu.

Natsu turned to everyone else. "We would've found a way to beat Hatchiyack, he didn't have to go and blow himself!"

"This is already hard enough, please stop." Lucy cried as Jet and Macao ran past her.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE BLOW YOURSELF UP GOHAKU WE WOULD'VE FOUND A WAY, YOU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Natsu yelled once more before being brought down by Gray, Jet and Macao.

"Why can't you face the truth Natsu, He's gone!" Lucy cried out.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Many of them mourned Gohaku's death, Gohaku sacrificed himself because he thought it would save them, but that's not the case. He never thought it turn out this way he wanted to save them so that they could go on living happily. He never meant to hurt them like this.

Minutes had past and all but Erza had left, she walked over to the grave and picked up the sword and unsheathed it... as the rain poured heavily Erza stared at the blade all she saw was her reflection, but lightning cracked through the sky the sword showed Gohaku's reflection.

(Flashback)

A ssj4 Gohaku smiled devilishly at Hatchiyack. "You're a fool." He said. Before looking to his friends with a saddened smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He tells as he self-destructs.

(End)

Erza in fit of sadness and rage stabbed the sword into the grave as she mourned him (Yeah go to YouTube and look up Mulan II Shang's death and skip to 0:59 that's what this scene was based off of). From the sky floated a white male with silver hair and 2 black spikes in his hair. He also had two black spikes protruding from his chin. He sported a green gi and black shoes. He also wears green wristbands and has a red outline under his eyelids. "I never thought he would do it... ah what should expect from what I've seen the boy was unpredictable oh well. It was surprising to find out he was alive 7 years ago but even more to see him go Super Saiyan 4 but now that he's dead I guess I'll just settle for his friends to challenge me... I'll leave them to mourn him for a month then I'll return." And with that the strange being flew off.

* * *

 **(Begin Dragon Soul by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen opens to show brief look of Gohaku's Xeno Gi before e smirks and punches the camera as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, all we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** Scene changes revealing Gohaku to be flying through Earthland at top speed as many birds pass him by.

 **(Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free.)** Gohaku lands Besides Team Natsu and grins as he powers up and flies off battling Jiora, Jellal, Laxus, Zero, Hades and finally Hatchiyack.

 **(I'll give you strength, you give me love. That's how we'll live. (That's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** Team Natsu runs through a grassy field before battling multiple foes.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** Gohaku throws a punch before performing several martial arts stances and trading punches and kicks with Natsu before the scene changes revealing Xicor grinning at Gohaku from a pillar before the two fight.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind, all we have to do is go!)** Natsu, Gray and Gajeel trade blows with multi-form Xicors before Erza jumps in and slices the camera as it cuts to show Gohaku going ssj4.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul!)** Gohaku charges Xicor and the two trade blows, Xicor goes in for a kick, but Gohaku blocks it with his leg only to be punched in the face. Xicor powers up and fires a green Kamehameha, Gohaku fires a black glowing blue version, and the two beams meet causing an explosion which reveals Gohaku and the Fairy Tail mages together.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A young teen with palm tree like hair meditated at the edge of a weird but lively world. It looked more like a chess board but with forests and a lower half that has a shape similar to a square pyramid flipped upside-down.

"Gohaku." A feminine voice called out.

The teen now introduced as Gohaku awoke and turned around to see his mentor Kusu. Kusu was short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair braided into a single side pigtail. (Now I know what you're thinking how did Gohaku survive his own explosion.) Well simple before Gohaku's body began to disintegrate Kusu had been watching his battle with Hatchiyack and she was amazed, watching battles between powerful always got her blood racing. But Gohaku's battles always got her excited she had decided to train him to make him stronger, she also told him everything there was to know about the 12 universes including the gods of destruction. And for 5 months Gohaku had trained while her lord/pupil Rumsshi slept.

"Master Kusu is something wrong?"

"No nothing I just wanted to give you something... a new training uniform."

"A new uniform?"

Kusu nodded and tapped his shoulder with her staff and Gohaku is now wearing a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He is also wearing a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue bandages around his forearms up to his fingers. (Yep the Xeno Goku Gi is finally here.)

"You'll find that it fits you precisely, every detail has been tailored to adapt what over fighting style you choose to fight with."

"Wow it's perfect I love it thanks a lot." Gohaku says before doing a backflip into the air and then a flurry of kicks.

"I'm so pleased you find it to your liking Gohaku, are you fully prepared to break it in now?' She asks the young saiyan. Gohaku lands gracefully and smirks. "Yeah."

Kusu led Gohaku to the rim of the planet, there she tapped her staff on the ground and some weighted blocks appeared.

Gohaku smirks arrogantly he had done this plenty of times during his time here on Rumsshi Planet. "This again I've done this plenty of times, I suppose doing it one more time couldn't hurt." Gohaku put his arms through the loops on top of the blocks and tried lifting it, but he couldn't

"Sorry Gohaku but you've grow too comfortable training with these, so I doubled the weight."

"What doubled it NNNNGH?!" Gohaku continued to try and lift the block.

"You haven't got all day…"

Finally, Gohaku managed to lift it up the weight. "I got it NNNGH!" he grunted.

"That's the spirit, now keep it and run a lap around this world."

"You've gotta be kidding me run?! That's impossible I can barely move."

"You better hope it's possible or else you're in for a very long drop." Kusu says as the road behind her disappeared.

"QUOI?!" Gohaku exclaimed, grunting in exertion Gohaku managed to move his legs.

Another tile disappeared. "And don't think flying will help because if you fall you will be cast into another dimension of which there is no return."

"Some angel you are." Gohaku continued to run and run until the planets Oracle Fish came barreling out of nowhere.

"Hmm perhaps I made the pace a little too quick for him."

"Ah Kusu-chan it's just about time." The fish said.

"Very good Seer, thank you." Kusu tapped the ground and Gohaku was transported to Rumsshi's room.

"What the how did I get here?" Gohaku suddenly get's scared when Rumsshi lashes out. "Disgusting! You expect me to eat this?!" Rumsshi spouts an unrestrained Ki attack on Gohaku which knocks him out and dazes him. "Ah heh-heh-heh" Gohaku laughs woozy in a d tone.

"I'm surprised he was able to avoid it… Another successful day of training in the books." She concluded as nighttime approaches. Gohaku had went to the room Kusu provided him with, exhausted he instantly plopped on the bed.

"min jävla gud." He cursed before grabbing a weighted block and lifting it up and down. "I'm only doing so that when I return to Earthland I'll be much stronger… Just you wait Natsu I'll be stronger than ever before."

Meanwhile Kusu and Seer converse about Gohaku's training.

"Maybe your training is a bit too tough? At this rate, that boy is going to die. You could've at least let him become one those 'Super Saiyan' things." The Seer said.

That wouldn't do, at all."

"It wouldn't?"

"That boy has just barely reached the level where he can sense the Ki of a god. If that castle up there were the level of the gods, then his power is only about this high… He needs to raise the level of his Ki without becoming a Super Saiyan. Otherwise he won't be able to grow much stronger, since he won't be able to grow much stronger, since he won't be able to see the realm which lies ahead. Most likely, he will realize this himself. After all I never once told him not to become a Super Saiyan." She said as she compared a small tree to a castle.

"Oh well whatever. Just don't kill him."

"My, how unusual. Are you concerned for him, Yogen-gyo?"

"Since he showed up, I've been getting more snacks than usual. If he dies, that'll stop."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

Meanwhile on Earthland a full month had passed by since Gohaku's funeral, Fairy Tail had managed to recover from his death they managed to move on, but the memory was deep in their hearts. With the Infinity Clock destroyed and the Reborn Oración Seis defeated, Fairy Tail begins celebrating. Legion Corps joins in on their fun, but return to Zentopia Church afterwards. Later on, Gildarts is informed about the Lumen Histoire by Makarov. In addition, Fairy Tail's Team Tenrou learn about a new tournament in Fiore that challenges the overall strength of a Guild. Fairy Tail holds the title of weakest while a formerly unknown reigns at the top: Sabertooth.

"Who's Sabertooth again?" Natsu asked leaning on the bar counter.

"They're incredibly strong like majorly, they surpassed Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale a while back, so no they're the strongest wizard guild around." Romeo informed

"I've never heard of em until today." Gray said.

"That's because 7 years ago nobody had heard of them." Alzack said.

"Then what they just started growing like crazy all of a sudden."

"It started once they got a new master, after he took over 5 incredibly strong members joined and that was all she wrote." Max answered.

"Wow 5 new members made that much of a difference." Lucy spoke with awe.

Natsu smirked. "Sounds like these guys have some serious guts… I'ma go find Gildarts."

(Meanwhile)

On green hill surrounded by ruins sat two boys, Sabretooth's twin dragons Sting and Rogue.

"It sure takes you back doesn't it, last time we saw them he came up to about here on Gohaku." Sting said holding his up to his neck gesturing about power scaling between Gohaku and Natsu.

"You were pretty big fan of his back then… I didn't care for him, his anger scared many including me at the time he may have been powerful but Natsu was always stronger in my book."

"Stop bringing up the past Sting we chose to follow a different path than them."

Just then an archer came running shouting. "I found you." With bow in hand the archer loaded an arrow and said. "Take this!" He let loose his arrow only to have grabbed by Sting, the archer exclaims with fear as he watches Sting eat the arrow. Sting performs a low strength Dragon Slayer Roar.

"Aw damn it guess I'm out of practice, his heads still there."

"I knew it, it really is you the twin dragons of the Sabertooth guild in the flesh. White Dragon Sting and Shadow Dragon Rogue the Dragon Slayer Duo!" The archer ran away in fear leaving behind his bow and his comrades which Sting and Rogue had defeated.

"Hold up are you just gonna ditch your pals? That's harsh man."

"He's part of a dark guild what'd you expect him to do?"

Two cats, the Dragon Slayer's Exceed partners had return from their recon. "Geez sting you don't know when to hold back do ya." Lector the red Exceed said.

"Ribbit." A green cat in a frog costume said.

"Hey, it's Lector and Frosch I was wondering where you guys went?"

"Oh, you know just doing some recon stuff. We thought we'd find the enemy before the ambushed us, but it looks like the two of you have already taken care of them huh. Those guys got what they deserved for messing with awesome Dragon Slayers."

"Yeah you're the bestest ever."

"Damn straight. Heh" Sting laughs as he high fives Lector.

"You're the man to be, the strongest Dragon Slayer of all time look out!"

"Thanks man I'm feeling pretty good bet I could beat Natsu if I had the chance."

"For sure him and Blackthorn couldn't hold a candle to ya."

"Why don't we find out for ourselves. What'd ya say?"

"I think I'll pass thanks."

"Me too. Frosch agrees with his partner Rogue.

On the field where the twin Dragons defeated the Dark guild laid a man with blond hair and purple eyes, badly wounded and close to death… "Bastard Dragon Slayers…" His mind trails to back to his past. "Gohaku… little brother, I refuse to die, I will not die… not until I kill you!" He rasped.

* * *

(With Gohaku)

During the next morning Kusu decides mixes up the training with something new. "I'm going to change things up a little with todays training. Today you will be my opponent."

"I get to fight you? T-This is a first..."

"This is more of a test to see how far you've come… Shall we begin?"

Gohaku smirks. "Of course." Gohaku launches a flurry assault and Kusu instinctively dodges every single one and stops him. "Alright, stop! You're nowhere near fast enough. The problem is that you think too much before moving rather than just moving. You are particularly prone to this Gohaku. That puts a limit on your speed. It takes time for signals to pass from your senses to your brain and from your brain to your body." She explains.

"So how am I supposed to fight oh wise one?" Gohaku taunts.

"It's best to have each part of your body capable of making decisions independently. However, doing this is quite difficult. Even Rumsshi-sama hasn't mastered it yet. Mastering this will enable you to avoid any dangerous situation that may arise."

"So, you're telling me that you can make your body move on its own?"

"Of course."

Gohaku looks down. "But Kusu you've stepped in poop."

Kusu quickly starts dragging her shoe against a rock. 'Well my feet do think for themselves, but I said nothing about my shoes *Ahem* anyway let's get back to training. Again." Gohaku charges at Kusu throwing a flurry of punches and kicks all of which she dodged easily before fazing a good distance behind him. Gohaku turned and charged at her with even faster strikes but still nowhere near as fast enough to hit her, Gohaku threw punch but Kusu leaned back causing Gohaku to over extend and flip over, but the young Saiyan smirked and oriented himself and threw a kick which Kusu barely managed to dodge.

"Oh, my that one came a little too close." She said as she dodged more attack from Gohaku and finally stopping one with her index finger. "Okay stop, stop… You were better as compared to earlier. But still you're not fast enough. Look I was even able to sign on you."

Gohaku looked down and saw Fairy Tail's symbol on the right side of his Gi. "Woah, you really are amazing Kusu-chan!"

"By the way I going to visit Kaioshin Gowasu I'd appreciate it if you would tag along."

"Who's this Gowasu dude what are these Supreme Kais?"

"I'm surprised you know what Kaioshin means. Well how do I put… You know how I told you about the 12 universes and their Gods of Destruction?"

"Yeah."

"Well for every universe there is a Supreme Kai who are know as the Creation Gods, who's sole purpose is to protect the universe of their position… they over see the affairs of mortals but are forbidden to interfere with them. They protect both the mortal plain and the afterlife, however, their sole duty is not to destroy, and thus they are not as strong as the Gods of Destruction though they do possess the potential to surpass them… I suppose you want me to explain the origin of these kind-hearted Gods?"

"I would much appreciate it if you did."

"Well then listen carefully cause will take a while. *Ahem* All of the Supreme Kai were originally born on Kaishin as Core people. When a Kaiju grows an incredibly rare golden fruit, this means that a Supreme Kai will be born. Normally there are three Supreme Kai in each Universe, with two on duty and if one of the Supreme Kais was to die in an accident, then the currently-inactive third Supreme Kai would grow in the Sacred World of the Kai like a plant, Though one of the active Supreme Kais acts as the primary Supreme Kai, while the other is an attendant. However, in some universes there have been eras where there were more than three Supreme Kai active at one time as, for unknown reasons, Universe 7 previously had five active Supreme Kais.

In rare occasions, a regular Kai can be trained into a Supreme Kai if they have a high enough battle power or if they accomplish a particular feat, such as the case for Gowasu's current pupil Zamasu. Did that help your craving for knowledge?"

"Yeah as much as I could process."

"Good now let's be off, place your hand upon my shoulder and do not let go because if you do you will be left behind in vaccum of space."

"You do know I can breathe in space…"

"Yes, but that is only temporary."

"Whatever." Gohaku places his hand on Kusu's shoulder and she taps her staff which creates a shaft of white and blue space that transports them to this Supreme Kais planet.

* * *

(Back with Fairy Tail)

At the guild, Lucy is seen fixing Wendy's hair. After they are done, they compliment the peace, and how it is not going to last. Soon, Natsu comes along, sweeping, until he suddenly stops and screams at a sleeping Happy to help him.

"Happy, NO SLACKING!"

"Huh wha fish! No, it's just you."

"What'd ya mean it's just me?!"

"Aw don't be so sensitive I was just having the most amazing dream about a talking fish in a floating fish bowl, I think I'm gonna go back to it."

"No way!"

"What's the big deal man?!"

"The big deal is you're supposed to be my partner!"

"Yeah so."

"Well don't ya see that I'm doing all this yard work over here not laying around." Continued to sweep the floor.

"It is your turn why should I care?"

"Because your partner is working his tail off while you're dreaming about stuffing your face! That is so not cool."

"Those guys are so imature." Lucy said.

"My, don't you catch on quickly." Carla said sarcastically Wendy just laughed.

"We're partners on mission's and stuff, but stupid yard work is completely different thing."

"What in the heck is a matter with you Happy, how could you be so cold?"  
"Oh please I am not cold. No way cause it's way too nice today, it's so warm and sun shinny out here."

Gray walked up and said. "So what are you two idiots flapping your gums about this time, the work would go a lot faster if you didn't stop to complain about it."

"Who asked you frostbite and for the record I'm not complaining about cleaning up, I'm just say that cat should help!"

"Are you enjoying this nice weather Carla?"

"Indeed I am."

"You can't just walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"What'd ya know it's been seven whole years and Natsu hasn't changed one bit, still a brat." Max said followed by Nab, Warren and Vijeeter.

"What are you surprise he's that way practically his entire life."

"Are you trying to say that you've changed I mean besides obvious getting older and stuff."

"Yeah, I've gotten older on the outside, but I still feel pretty young on the inside."

"So what you're trying to tell us is that you're just an imature old fart." Gray taunted.

"HEY?!" Everybody shares a good laugh.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the warping path Gohaku and Kusu are on their way to the Supreme Kais planet, but Gohaku get's curious about this Zamasu fellow.

"Say Kusu what kinda guy is this Zamasu?"

"Well if I can recall correctly… he started as a lower Kai called a Kaio. Due to his prodigious fighting skills, he is now undergoing training to become a Kaioshin."

"Heh I like him already." Gohaku says with a smirk.

On said planet, a Kai appears. He was a thin individual of fairly tall height. He has pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange Potara-like earrings. The young Kai is seen to be pushing a tray carrying tea to an older kai with yellow skin. Upon pouring the tea in a cup he hands it to his master.

"Master, your tea is served." The kai said in a calm demeanor.

The Kai takes up the cup. "Oh, my what a lovely, subtly, sweet aroma let's see how it tastes." The older Kai takes a sip of the tea and smiles at his apprentice. "Tea made by one pure of heart is unclouded and always the most delicious to boot."

"Thank you very much master." The apprenticed said and bowed.

"The fact you can make this cup shows me your heart is where it needs to be, now as long as you keep training your mind and body without letting pride intervene and continue to monitor the affairs of mortals to gain understanding you'll be in good shape."

"Master, these mortals we watch are they creatures truly worthy of our protection sir?"

"Huh?"

"With respect I've observed more mortal dealings then I care to count. The thrive, quarrel, perish all on an endless loop. And so, it seems to me for them to keep doing this is the height of futility."

The older kai sighs. "That is the path mortals must take."

"What sense does it make for us to protect these flawed beings when they persistently repeat the same tragic mistakes, would it not be more merciful on our part to put a holt to their hopeless cycles once and for all?"

The old kai sighs again. "The role of the Supreme Kai and all other kais is creation, we are not meant to have a direct hand in our creations affairs if we can avoid it, you do understand that don't you." He asked as he and his apprentice walked along the road of the planet.

"So, you would have me do nothing and just ignore the mortals perpetual folly."

"No, no we don't simply ignore the mortals, we watch over and nurture them. That is the position in which we find ourselves, only one among us is permitted to directly interfere with their kind, that's the Hakaishin…" The two stopped. "Zamasu I want you to listen to me always remember where your place is and make an effort to get to know mortals better… is that understood?"

Zamasu with a small frown answered. "Yes."

Kusu and Gohaku on the Sacred World of Kais and Gohaku falls hard, surprising the two Kais. "Oh my well, well if it isn't Kusu." The older Kai said and bowed to the small angel.

"It's been far too long Gowasu."

"This is my apprentice the Supreme Kai in training Zamasu."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Gohaku walked up behind cracking his neck. "You did that on purpose Kusu."

Zamasu is surprised to see Gohaku. "A mortal? What's a mortal doing here? He thinks with a scowl.

"Gohaku would you kindly introduce yourself to Gowasu and his apprentice."

Gohaku nodded and bowed to the Kais. "An honor to meet you lords, My name is Gohaku Miroyashi of Fairy Tail."

"Very well mannered this one is." Gowasu said while Zamasu let out a low growl.

"You'd be mistaken if you thought this was his normal behavior… This one is not from our universe, he was born in universe 7 but due to the power of one of it's individuals it created a portal from his universe to ours, thus bringing him and his sibling here." Kusu explained low enough for only Gowasu to hear.

"Quite strange." He replies.

"You must be this Zamasu I've heard about… I am honored to meet you." Gohaku extended his hand, Zamasu though skeptical accepted it.

Gohaku smiled and looked to the skies. "Would you mind if I looked around this world… Such peace is rare to come by in Earthland."

"I would not mind at all young one go enjoy the view, Zamasu I would like you to go with him."

"Master Gowasu I-"

"This could provide an excellent opportunity for you to get to know the mortals better."

Zamasu sighed in annoyance. "As you wish. Come mortal I shall show you around this Sacred World." And with that Gohaku and Zamasu walked off.

"Your apprentice has trouble understanding mortals?"

"Yes, he believes that we Kais should stop protecting them or put a stop to the incessant cycle of thriving, quarrelling, and perishing."

"Well then I believe sending him with Gohaku will help understand mortals a lot better."

(With said characters)

Zamasu had taken Gohaku to a waterfall as a last stop and Gohaku only soaked in the peace. "This world is beautiful, it's balanced and its peace lasts forever." He said.

"I'm surprised a mortal such as yourself recognizes beauty." Zamasu looking away from the mortal who he viewed as a savage barbarian.

"Beauty of this caliber is rare to experience and even so rare to last." As Gohaku said that a cherry blossom floated gracefully into Gohaku's hand, catching Zamasu's attention. "The perfect blossom is a rare thing. You could spend your life looking for one, and it would not be a wasted life." He said as the blossom floated from his hand.

Zamasu was becoming curious about this mortal, he had viewed many mortal affairs and saw the cycle of thrive and perish but this mortal walked as if it did not bother him. "You are strange mortal."

"How so?"

"I have viewed many mortals and they're affairs… I have seen you mortal flourish, quarrel and perish and the cycle repeats… yet you act as if it does not bother you."

"What goes on in my world is not mine to control… if there are some that wish to flourish then let them flourish, if they wish to fight then let them, and if they one day choose to part the mortal world for the next one then let them… but should someone try to hurt my friends then I will gladly dirty my hands to protect them… But enough about me let's talk about you Zamasu… Why do you hate us, don't try to lie I could sense your distaste for mortals?"

Zamasu was surprised this mortal could sense his emotions. "It is the continuous cycle you follow, you thrive, quarrel, and finally perish it sickens me the cycle doesn't end it just continues. The Kais protect you flawed beings and yet you continue the same mistakes and for what?"

Gohaku himself wondered why humans repeat the same mistakes over and over but he usually brushed it off as part of mortal nature. "We're not perfect like you and Gowasu, we are flawed that is true, but that's what makes us mortal, knowing you are flawed is what pushes us to be better then before to become a much better person at the end of the day we will always be flawed…" Gohaku smiled to the Kai. "My mother always told me the gods were mysterious beings ones to be feared and respected… but I don't feel fear for you or your master Gowasu, but I do have respect for you."

Zamasu was taken back by these words, he never knew such a lowly creature could speak like that. Perhaps he was wrong about mortals, may he should get to know mortals better. "Mortal I mean Gohaku. If wouldn't mind me asking what is that mark on your eye?"

"Hmm this mark is the Fairy Tail emblem."

"Fairy Tail?"

"On Earthland Fairy Tail is one of the many Wizard Guilds, in a guild we do jobs and request for the innocent or those in need of our assistance. We treat each other as family and live everyday as if it were our last."

"You are a strange one Gohaku, I hope I can better understand you and other mortals. I think we should head back."

"Hai." And with that the two returned to the Palace of the Kais.

"Til we meet again Zamasu." Gohaku said as he waved goodbye to his new-found friend before Kusu warped them back to Rumsshi planet.

"Master Gowasu I want to thank you for encouraging to walk with the Saiyan… My understanding of mortals has grown much deeper from the experience."

"So, I see, has this helped to assuage the feelings of distain toward mortals that have been bubbling up inside you."

"I am deeply ashamed of how callow I've been."

"Then I assume you've learned an important lesson."

"Yes."

"You should know coming to this realization is an important step, indeed such reflection is what it means to grow."

"Yes master."

"Zamasu go and fix another pot of tea."

"Yes Master."

* * *

(On Earthland)

Back at the guild, Makarov tells everyone that he is retiring and Gildarts will be his successor, but Mira hands him a letter. In the letter it wrote: To Makarov and all of my Fairy Tail family. I'm sorry being master of the guild just ain't my style.

While everyone laughed Makarov shouted. "WHAT?!"

But since I have the rare opportunity to be in charge for a bit there are two things that I wanna get done… First I hereby reinstate Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."

"He's got some kind of nerve. hmmm well if that is the master's wish then so be it."

And second I hereby appoint Makarov Dreyar as Fairy Tail's 6th master.

"But I just retired!" Everyone laughed.

"I guess you could say things have come full circle." Alzack joked.

"It works for me." Bisca agreed.

"Old mustache man's in charge." Their daughter Asuka said.

"And that's a very good thing for us sweet heart."

It's time for me to hit the road again, but don't worry I'll come back around when the mood strikes me take care everybody.

Mira then gives Cana another letter, which contains a 'call Gildarts' card. She tears the card, saying she does not need it.

Fairy Tail will always be my true home, that will never change, and I believe with all my heart that we'll be the number one guild in Fiore by the time I return. But getting us back on top isn't my responsibility it's up to you guys… Makarov that will be your final task as master, Im counting on you to bring Fairy Tail back to its former glory.

"Hrrrrgh! What does that lumbering fool mean my final task?! After the stunt he pulled I'll never let anyone else be master!" Everyone laughed. "I'll be this damn guild's master til the day I die somebody pour me a drink that's an order!"

At the forest where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla had gone to visit Porlyusica but she drove them off and soon the group got tired of running and they start complaining about her behavior. They notice that Wendy is crying and ask her what is wrong. Wendy says that she felt a familiar feeling when she was with Porlyusica, like the one she felt when she was with Grandeeney, which shocks all of them. Natsu then starts sniffing the air which catches everyone's attention.

"What'd ya smelling Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Something familiar like a monkey but different, this ain't no vulcan, this monkey smells like a human too." At the mention of this everyone begins making assumption.

"Natsu there was only one person who ever smelled like that." Lucy said looking down at the memory of the tragic event.

"I know what I'm smelling, and this person is close." He began sniffing and sniffing and it eventually led him to look to the sky and what he saw was almost hard to believe. He saw someone who looked like Gohaku but with white hair and horns. The person looked at them and smiled devilishly.

"No way it can't be we saw him die." Gray said while wiping his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Something's different about him though did he always have horns?" Happy asked.

"Hey, is it me or does his smirk suddenly scare me?" Lucy said shakenly.

"Hey, you if you're Gohaku then say something!" Natsu yelled.

The man simply laughed which only made things a lot hard to swallow he also sounded exactly like Gohaku. "N-No way he sounds just like Gohaku!" Gray said now a bit scared.

"That's not your friend, he's something much worse." Voice from behind said with fear in their voice. The team turns and see's Porlyusica.

"Ms. Porlyusica? What are you doing here?" Lucy exclaims

"Quickly we must get back to your guild!" But the figure had vanished, he was on his way back to the guild hall, So, they rushed at top speed.

Back at the Guild, Max complains about Gildarts wanting the guild to be first place, though Erza says it is not bad to be ambitious. Then, they start talking about the other guilds that are strong and about how the Tenrou team's power froze during the timeskip. Romeo gives an idea to Erza about how they can be number one quickly, but the others say they should not join "it". Just then Natsu and the other burst through the doors.

"Natsu, Gray what's going on you guys look like you've seen a ghost." Warren sys.

"That's because they have." An all too familiar voice said making everyone look to the entrance with shock.

"Hello mortals I am Xicor." The figure said before smiling.

 **(Begin Yeah Break, Care Break by Takayoshi Tanimoto.)**

 **(Instrumental. Live your, don't stop until it's done. Once you live for love then you've already won)** The screen opens up to show the reflection of Gohaku in the water before he turned around to see Fairy Tail, he grins and walks toward them.

 **(When I look up through the infinite sky, I never thought that it could come to this. Just take my hand and together we'll fly, let's go I know how high)** Camera cuts to reveal Gohaku walking as images of the past appear as the camera switches from legs, hands, torso, and finally head.

(Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around. This irreplaceable world needs us now. We have to join in the fight) Screen cuts to images of Gohaku friends. Camera switches to the shadows of multiple foes.

 **(Live your life like a KameHame-Ha. Give your all, don't ever give up. When we're together, I know we can win. I have you to believe in!)** Camera cuts to Gohaku firing a Kamehameha, then Gohaku powers up before it switches to a berserker form Gohaku facing Hades, then ssj4 Gohaku facing Hatchiyack, and finally an ssb Gohaku facing Xicor.

 **(Live your life, don't stop until it's done. Give your all, don't ever give up. All you need is love and to believe in yourself. It's easier when you believe)** Gohaku flies through the air before landing with the rest of Fairy Tail and goes Super Saiyan.

Natsu jumps up. "Hey it's me Natsu. Who is this guy, he looks exactly like Gohaku?"

"My name is Xicor and this is the end for you mortals."

"DUAAAAAAH! I won't let you hurt my friends. Next time on Dragon Tail Super: Man vs God, Fairy Tail vs Xicor."

"WAIT HE'S A GOD?!"


	2. Fairy Tail vs Xicor

Fairy Tail vs Xicor

Xicor smiles devilishly t the Fairy Tail mages and turns his gaze to Makarov. "So you are the current master of this Guild." The demi god sticks his hands out and says. "DIE!" And he unleashes this massive energy blast that sends Makarov flying through the walls.

"MASTER!" Everyone shouts and instantly rush to him, luckily, he was still alive.

Xicor with an arrogant smirk on his face says. "Hmph, so he's still alive…"

"Gramps wake up!" Gray yelled.

Enraged Natsu turns to Xicor. "Who are, why did you do this?!"

Xicor who had his hands crossed said. "Why do you have such pathetic energy, aren't you Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu is infuriated. "How do you know my name, I'm asking you who you are? Answer me!"

"Me why I'm Xicor the ultimate body that possesses the genes of both the strongest warrior and deity in the entire universe."

That's when Max said. "What are you talking about, the strongest warrior in the universe, Deity?" That's when Xicor teleports behind everyone leaving them baffled. "Allow me to explain… I am the son of the goddess, the west Kai and the mightiest warrior to ever exist my father is Son Goku."

"You expect us to believe you're the son of a goddess?!" Natsu says with anger close to its breaking point. Xicor teleports back to his original position. "I will rule this universe, it won't be that pathetic weakling called Gohaku. Objective? That's simple. Conquer this universe then find away back to my own and take revenge by killing my father Son Goku."

Laxus deep in his rage powers up and yells. "You hurt my grandpa… YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"The friends which you've fought beside… both you and this planet… I'm going to make you all disappear."

This threat set Laxus off, he activated his Dragon Slayer Magic. "DAAAAAAH!" He charges right toward Xicor, who still had his hands crossed and was still smirking. "So, you're his grandson." Laxus punches Xicor, but to no avail because Xicor blocked his attack with his forearm. "TSAAAH!" Laxus goes on the offensive trying to catch Xicor off guard, but every time Xicor easily blocked his attacks, Laxus goes in for a kick but Xicor catches his foot and punches him right in the abdominals. "GAAAH!" Laxus stumbles back holding in to his stomach. Xicor grabs him by the hair and holds him up. "You're this bad with just a single punch?" He said mockingly as he kicks Laxus so high into the sky and flies above him with a green energy ball in hand. "May the entire Earth vanish!" just as Xicor hits Laxus with the massive energy ball, and as he goes down into the Earth, but Natsu makes the save by using his Fire Dragon's Roar to push away the blast.

Laxus lands hard, and gets up in pain with his fellow guild mates shocked that someone actually beat Laxus with 2 blows. Xicor teleports in front of Laxus and curb stomps his head onto the ground and says. "Hurry up and come at me Fairy Tail. Or do you plan on watching this from all the way over there as he dies? Come at me right now and if you don't I will crush his skull."

"STOP IT!" Natsu rushes Xicor.

"Natsu wait!" Erza called out but her cry fell on deaf ears. As Natsu tries to attack Xicor, he dodges and double axe handles Natsu down to the ground. Natsu tries to stand up and out of nowhere Xicor sticks his hand out in front of Natsu's face and says. "Hmph you're a Dragon Slayer too well aren't you pathetic, you're too weak." As he is about to kill Natsu, Erza makes the save by swinging her swords which he dodges and punches her in the face. "So you finally feel like fighting… Come and get me Fairy Tail, come and beat, I'm going to kill you either way." Xicor powers up as he says. "Let me tell you right now I'm not here to enjoy this battle, I won't be pulling any punches, you're all going to die."

* * *

 **(Begin Dragon Soul by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen opens to show brief look of Gohaku's Xeno Gi before e smirks and punches the camera as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

( **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, all we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** Scene changes revealing Gohaku to be flying through Earthland at top speed as many birds pass him by.

 **(Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free.)** Gohaku lands Besides Team Natsu and grins as he powers up and flies of battling Jiora, Jellal, Laxus, Zero, Hades and finally Hatchiyack.

 **(I'll give you strength, you give me love. That's how we'll live. (That's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** A strange figure floats through the air with an evil grin on his face.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** Gohaku throws a punch before perform several martial arts stances and trading punches and kicks with Natsu before the scene changes revealing Xicor grinning at Gohaku from a pillar before the two fight.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go!)** Natsu, Gray and Gajeel trade blows with mulit-form Xicors before Erza jumps in and slices the camera as it cuts to show Gohaku going ssj4.

 **(Don't stop, now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul!)** Gohaku charges Xicor and the two trade blows, Xicor goes in for a kick, but Gohaku blocks it with his leg only to be punched in the face. Xicor powers up and fires a green Kamehameha, Gohaku fires a black glowing blue version, and the two beams meet causing an explosion which reveals Gohaku and the Fairy Tail mages together.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Gohaku sat in a crisscross position above the lake on Rumsshi's planet as Kusu paced back and forth. "While you walk on this world, your spirit walks in another world… What you see with your eyes is only on plain of existence, what you feel with your heart and Qi that is the world of the spirit. To truly combat potential opponents you must be able manifest your spirit as an avatar…" She explained.

"An avatar?" Gohaku said confused.

"The spirit avatar taps into a warrior's deepest soul manifesting a true totem of each warriors inner being… Each of the Kaioshins and Hakaishins have manifested their avatars… But even they haven't manifested the rarest avatar… Quiet your mind to unleash your spirit."

Gohaku closed his eyes and quieted his mind, a white glowing blue aura surrounded him and within seconds a Japanese dragon appeared above shocking Kusu.

"A dragon, inconceivable for one so young… it seems I was right about you… There is more to you then at first seems apparent to the eyes."

The spectral dragon disappears as Gohaku loses focus. "Well done… With concentration and training you will soon be able to meld you worldly form with your spirit totem… in other words you'll be able to transform into your totem animal." Gohaku flew down to solid ground and bowed. "I believe this concludes todays training." Kusu said, Gohaku nodded and returned to his room.

* * *

(Back on Earthland)

Xicor kicks Gray who had joined the fight into a rock. "Heh don't even joke!" He laughed.

Lucy picked up Erza who said. "This guy is too strong no one can eve scratch him." Laxus charges Xicor and starts trading blows, but Xicor gains the upper hand and kicks Laxus into the Thunder Legion, Natsu tries to attack him, but he knees Natsu in the stomach and kicks into Laxus.

"Pathetic… I was expecting a challenge from you mortals." Xicor scoffed as he stomped on Gray's chest. He forms an energy ball and points it at Gray. "You shall be the first to die." Out of nowhere water slashes Xicor's cheek and a few hairs. He jumps back just in time to dodge another water slash but his tail was sliced off. "Alright who has the balls." Xicor looks around and suddenly a battle damaged Juvia appears in front of Gray. "I will make you pay for hurting my beloved."

"I will mount your head where my tail used to be!" He said as he licked the blood of his cheek.

"Ew that was completely unnecessary, disgusting!" Natsu yelled.

"Heh-heh."

Natsu rushed Xicor only to be punched through a few rocks. "Guuh." He coughed. Xicor tries to drive Natsu off balanced, he tries to grab him by the heart but Natsu throws him in the air. "Fire Dragon: ROAAAAAR!" Xicor is engulfed by Natsu's attack.

"Ha got em."

"Getting a little carried away there." the smoke clears revealing Xicor to be undamaged.

"Take this you bastard!" Laxus yells. "Lighting Dragon: ROAAAR!" Laxus unleashes a massive Lighting Dragon Roar, Xicor catches it and tries to push it back but he struggles, Wendy jumped in "Sky Dragon: ROAAAAAR!" Wendy adds in her power which pushes Xicor back a bit "HRRRRGH!" He growls _"I had no idea these imps had this much power, what are they?!"_

Natsu jumps between Laxus and Wendy and powers up. "Fire Dragon: ROAAAR!" The power of three Dragon Slayers begins to overwhelm Xicor, he begins to feel the power overtake him, but even as strong as they were, Xicor was half god and half Saiyan. With all his power Xicor launches the blasts into the sky in which everyone is completely shocked by this, even after he launched the blast into the sky Xicor falls to his knees. "You bastards, you half dead fools are coming in two's and three's… There will be no more miracles for you…!" Out of nowhere he attacks Wendy, then Laxus and finally Natsu.

He looks at his hands, they were bloodied, scratched up, and burned. "So then… who shall I wipe out first?"

* * *

(With Gohaku)

The skies of Rumsshi's planet were painted by large shock waves as Gohaku clashed with a multi-form version of himself. The two landed on the ground and rushed each other, as they traded blows Kusu notice strands of energy leaking out every time their fist's collided.

"You're doing it wrong, I can feel your Ki leaking out when you raise it. Raise it only within your body to avoid alerting your opponents."

Both Gohaku's jump back, close their eyes, and raise their Ki and instantly go at it again. The multi-form goes in for a punch, Gohaku back flips away and goes for a kick, the image dodges and the two throw a punch at the same time. Upon doing so they spark a blue aura from within them.

 _"Incredible, he's come so far in such a short amount of time… He's unlike any fighting prodigy in any universe…he's mastered his avatar transformation and now he's mastered Ki-control… if he continues to train he'll surpass the Grand Priest someday."_ Kusu thought. Gohaku dissipated the multi-form and turned to Kusu. "Are we done training for today?"

"Oh I think the final stage of your training starts now…"

"Quoi?" Kusu tosses her staff and out of nowhere Gohaku is pulled into the staff. Gohaku is in a fogy area, he couldn't see anything else or sense any energy, and even more so he couldn't move. "What the hell I can't even move NNYGH!" He growled.

"Let's see how long it will take him to learn how to control his Ki in there."

* * *

(Back on Earthland)

A battled damaged Natsu is thrown across the ground by Xicor. Erza rushed in and thrusted her sword at Xicor's chest but it broke upon impact, Xicor knocked the sword from her hand and grabbed her throat. "What could you humans hope to accomplish against a demi-god, you're nothing but flesh and bone… you are nothing." He knees her in the stomach and throws her at through a rock.

"You are all beneath me… all of you pathetic imps will die."

Natsu stands up with blood running down the left side of his face. "I- nnnyah won't let you win."

Xicor extended his hand and formed a green energy ball in his hand. "And so you shall fall." Just then Elfman in his beast soul form came charging in. He tried to punch Xicor but he jumped back and kicked Elfman in his arm. A loud crack was heard as Elfman's arm fell limp. Xicor chuckled as Elfman walked holding his arm and the urge to scream... Elfman dropped to his knees. "NNNNNYNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He howled in pain.

Lisanna and Mirajane with tears in their eyes cried out. "ELFMAN!" And rushed towards him.

* * *

 **(Begin Yeah Break, Care Break by Takayoshi Tanimoto.)**

 **(Live your, don't stop until it's done. Once you live for love then you've already won)** The screen opens up to show the reflection of Gohaku in the water before he turned around to see Fairy Tail, he grins and walks toward them.

 **(When I look up through the infinite sky, I never thought that it could come to this. Just take my hand and together we'll fly, let's go I know how high)** Camera cuts to reveal Gohaku walking as images of the past appear as the camera switches from legs, hands, torso, and finally head.

 **(Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around. This irreplaceable world needs us now. We have to join in the fight)** Screen cuts to images of Gohaku friends. Camera switches to the shadows of multiple foes.

 **(Live your life like a KameHame-Ha. Give your all, don't ever give up. When we're together, I know we can win. I have you to believe in!)** Camera cuts to Gohaku firing a Kamehameha, then Gohaku powers up before it switches to a berserker form Gohaku facing Hades, then ssj4 Gohaku facing Hatchiyack, and finally an ssb Gohaku facing Xicor.

 **(Live your life, don't stop until it's done. Give your all, don't ever give up. All you need is love and to believe in yourself. It's easier when you believe)** Gohaku flies through the air before landing with the rest of Fairy Tail and goes Super Saiyan.

Natsu jumps up. "Hey it's me Natsu... You broke Elfman's arm you bastard."

"The imp should've known better than to challenge me, and now he'll pay the price."

"Next time on Dragon Tail Super: A hero comes home."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think it means Gildarts is coming back."


	3. A Hero comes home

A Hero comes home

Mirajane and Lisanna ran over to Elfman as he howled in pain, Xicor laughed with complete malice. "If you survive this mortal I'll be sure to kill you last as a sign of my respect." Xicor fires the energy ball which explodes, Mirajane and Lisanna cried out in horror as their brother was destroyed... or so they thought.

"You broke Elfman's arm… you're gonna pay" Natsu says now angrier than ever. Natsu sets Elfman down as yellow sparks danced around Natsu as he entered Lighting Flame Dragon mode.

* * *

 **(Begin Dragon Soul by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen opens to show brief look of Gohaku's Xeno Gi before e smirks and punches the camera as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

( **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, all we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** Scene changes revealing Gohaku to be flying through Earthland at top speed as many birds pass him by.

 **(Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free.)** Gohaku lands Besides Team Natsu and grins as he powers up and flies of battling Jiora, Jellal, Laxus, Zero, Hades and finally Hatchiyack.

 **(I'll give you strength, you give me love. That's how we'll live. (That's how we'll live)Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** A strange figure floats through the air with an evil grin on his face.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** Gohaku throws a punch before perform several martial arts stances and trading punches and kicks with Natsu before the scene changes revealing Xicor grinning at Gohaku from a pillar before the two fight.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go!)** Natsu, Gray and Gajeel trade blows with mulit-form Xicors before Erza jumps in and slices the camera as it cuts to show Gohaku going ssj4.

 **(Don't stop, now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul!)** Gohaku charges Xicor and the two trade blows, Xicor goes in for a kick, but Gohaku blocks it with his leg only to be punched in the face. Xicor powers up and fires a green Kamehameha, Gohaku fires a black glowing blue version, and the two beams meet causing an explosion which reveals Gohaku and the Fairy Tail mages together.

"Oh, you think conjuring up that power will give the strength to beat me… HA, step forward, try me! Come and meet your demise." Xicor prompted, Natsu dashed toward Xicor and landed a direct punch to his chest which had no effect. Xicor stood there laughing before dodging another attack and trading blows with Natsu.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Gohaku still hadn't been able to move in the mystical fog and what's worse, was his Ki was leaking out like a flood. "D-Damn it!" He cursed. "I can't move… Damn it!" He growled before realizing what he had to do, he closed his eyes and controlled his Ki and his aura disappeared. "I get it now. If I control my Ki so that it doesn't leak after having raised it, I can move." He looked at his hands as he felt immense pressure. "Is this what they call God Ki? The pressure is immense…" He grinned devilishly. "This place is a great place to train! At this rate when I return home I can show everybody how strong I've become and then we'll be the strongest guild in Fiore!"

Kusu watched as Gohaku battled with a multi-form version of himself was quite impressed by this. "My word… you really are something Gohaku, for one so young to master Ki-control, and Spiritual melding it's amazing." She said as she held out her hand and the two Gohaku's appeared out of the staff.

"AAAAAAAAAH why'd you pull me out I was just warming up in there."

"Because you've done it, you've completed your training." Kusu tells him

"WHAT! That's it, no lugging 80,000 ton weights, no more going one-on-one with you or changing the elephant's sheets?!" Gohaku exclaimed.

"You have finished your training and so I shall take you back to Earthland... But first let's visit Gowasu and Zamasu." Kusu said smiling.

Gohaku groaned. "I hope to never understand you." he placed his hand on her shoulder, and she warped them to the Sacred world of the Kais.

* * *

(On said world)

Zamasu and Gowasu have a conversation over watching over humans and the properties of good and evil.

"You lack faith in mortals, tell me why?" Gowasu said as is apprentice handed him a cup of tea. "This tea is a mirror pointed inward, if the soul its maker is clouded the tea will be as well... So, is it fear that clouds this cup or bewilderment, speak."

"Master Gowasu you have said something often 'to make mistakes but learn from them thus forging a better world' that is the essence of the mortal spirit... but as far as I can see mortals do not learn this way at all, planet Babari is no outlier master you've seen this countless times before."

"Patience Zamasu every seed needs time to grow."

"Gardens are tended not just watched, should a gardener not pluck the weeds? When I was invited here I thought you would teach me divine justice, but all you seem to do is watch while these monsters stain existence with each other's blood." Gowasu notices Zamasu's pot of tea brewing due to Zamasu's unpleasant words.

"…Zamasu do you ever ponder the relationship between Good, Evil, and Justice?"

"Yes, all the time. Evil is the great obstacle to good, and justice the sword by which good can overcome this obstacle and flourish."

"That is one perspective, but I have come to view it this way justice is not a sword eradicating evil but a scale keeping good and evil in balance."

"Balance, master?"

"One can succumb to evil but reject that darkness and rediscover the light with new understanding, justice makes that journey possible evil informs good and that is why we give the mortals their minds."

Zamasu only looks at his master as if he'd lost his mind, but quickly regains his composure. "You give corruption far too much credit. Evil does not inform good, it sullies it like the Babarians sully their world with violence, and that arrogant Goku sullied this Sacred Ground by swinging his fist's at a god. Mortals receive the divine gift of intellect, the potential for wisdom but they misuse it to destroy the beauty of creation… Mortals do not succumb to evil they are the evil, they create it a spread it with minds they shouldn't possess, how can we call ourselves for gods if we watch this plight and do nothing to stop it?"

Just then Kusu and Gohaku arrived with Gohaku falling to the ground again. "OW..." Gohaku stood up with angry glare towards Kusu. "You did that on purpose didn't you."

Kusu simply chuckled mischievously. "Maybe..."

"Not... funny." He groaned.

"Kusu, Gohaku welcome back how long has it been since your last visit?" Gowasu greeted.

"6 months by Rumsshi planet time." Kusu replied.

"Gohaku, you have grown considerably stronger since the last time I saw you."

"With the training this woman put me through I'm surprised I'm still alive... Zamasu it is great to see you again."

Zamasu didn't reply he simply scoffed. "Gohaku tell me, have you ever pondered the relationship between good, evil, and justice?" Gowasu asked the young saiyan.

"I have often done so, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Could you tell me your perspective on them."

Gohaku stroked his chin. "Hmmmm people make it sound so simple, light and dark as if there one without the other... I say there is no light without dark. Each mortal possesses both sides of the Yin and Yang... for there to be good there must be evil, should one disappear so does the other."

Gowasu smiled. "So young yet he spoke with such wisdom, you amaze me Gohaku."

Gohaku bowed. "A successful student makes for a successful master."

"Indeed, come let us see how well you brew tea."

"Why do you want me to brew tea?"

"It is to see what lies within your heart... plus the author is short on ideas."

STOP F*CKING THE 4TH WALL YOU BASTARD.

"Well I'll need the ingredients or something equivalent to them... Kusu-chan could you materialize the ingredients for me?"

Kusu smiled and nodded. "Of course." She tapped her staff and the materialize the ingredients needed... Gohaku sat in a meditative position. He added a small teaspoon of matcha powder to the cup and then filled it with 60ml of hot water. Then using a matcha whisk, he mixed the powder in with the water so that no lumps remained in the tea. Gohaku then bowed his head and served it to Gowasu.

Gowasu took a sip from the tea, not as good as Zamasu's but still good. "Tea is the reflection of your soul... This flavor is worry and fear tell me what troubles you young one."

"My friends on Earthland... During a battle with a vicious foe I made the ultimate sacrifice, at least I thought I did before Kusu saved me from my own explosion... I'm wondering if they've moved on."

"Hmmm let us see." Gowasu grabs viewing orb and turns its view to Earthland.

"What a peaceful world this is... where are your friends."

"Try to find the Fairy Tail guild if you can."

Gowasu looked through all of Fiore until he found Fairy Tail. There they saw everyone was battered and beaten.

"What happened to everyone who did this?!" That's when Gohaku saw Xicor and Natsu trading blows.

Xicor dodged a punch and kicked Natsu in the face then grabbed his leg and flung him into the ground.

"Stupid mortal did you really think with your measly power you could stand up to a God?" Xicor laughed.

Zamasu scowled. "Did he just claim to be a god?"

Gohaku punched the table in anger. "That bastard..."

"Gohaku you know this one?" Gowasu asked.

"His name is Xicor... I've only met him once, during the battle with Acnologia, Xicor came to me and told me he could give the power to defeat the dragon but all he did was turn me into a giant ape that nearly killed everyone... and now he's trying to kill my friends."

"Hmmm something about this mortal is different... I sense divine energy within him." Kusu said

Gowasu and Zamasu looked at Kusu and shouted. "WHAT?!"

"Strangely enough this divine energy is part Kaioshin." At this point both Kais jumped.

"Then that would mean he's half kai!"

"What Kai would have a child with a mortal... it's disgusting."

"This mortal is from an alternate universe 7 where the west kai didn't die in a battle... in this universe 7 she stole the DNA of a mortal named Son Goku and merged it with her own... apparently this Xicor fought with his father and was lucky enough to survive." Kusu shows them Xicors past from the time he battled the Z fighters to the time he arrived in universe 10.

Gohaku saw everything he did, and I do mean everything... _"It was him! He killed Jin and Saya!"_ He clenched his fists with rage... _"I shouldn't have left them... I need to go back!"_ Gohaku turned to Kusu and asked her. "How long would it take for you to warp me back home."

"From here approximately 10 minutes."

"That's enough time..." Gohaku placed his hand on her shoulder and she warped them straight to Earthland.

* * *

(on Earthland)

Natsu hits the ground hard and is knocked out of Lighting Flame Dragon mode.

"Like I said you can't win." Xicor prepared to end him but just then Makarov came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face sending him flying back. "Ah so you finally wake I was wondering what took you so long." Xicor formed energy whips in his hands. "Let's dance." (Prepare for a Kung Fu Panda 3 reference)

"For the pain you have caused my children, you shall be punished." Makarov charged Xicor who retaliated by swinging the whips in defense. Makarov tried desperately to break through only to be kicked back, Makarov recovers quickly and goes in for a kick only to be knocked back by an energy whip. Makarov manages to land a kick to Xicor's face, Xicor responds with a punch, but Makarov flips over him, dodges an incoming kick and deflects an attack from a Ki whip.

"I see you've still got some spunk left in ya old man." Xicor swings his whips, Makarov dodges the first blow, kicks away the second and knocks away the third. Xicor swings his whips at the injured mages but Makarov stops it and runs across the whip before jumping into the air for a devastating attack, but as he closed in on his target He couldn't help but see Gohaku's face in Xicor's. Taking advantage of his distraction Xicor hit Makarov with an energy blast knocking him back with everyone else.

"Gramps!" Natsu cried out.

* * *

(With Gohaku)

Kusu and Gohaku warped to so

meplace close to the Guild hall, hopefully everyone would still be alive when he got there.

Gohaku turned to his divine teacher and bowed. "Thank you for saving me and training me."

"It was pleasure... I doubt this is the last time we'll be seeing each other."

"You and your friends are welcome to train on Rumsshi's planet when you wish."

"Thank you... Til we meet again." And with that Gohaku dashed off at top speed to Fairy Tail. _"Hang guys I'm coming."_ (Stop snickering)

* * *

(With Fairy Tail)

Xicor approaches the Fairy Tail Mages. "Haha, nice try! Too bad it didn't do any good against me... Now its time that I kill you all and destroy this worthless planet you call home..."

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen!" Laxus roars as he powers up.

"(sigh) Here we go again."

Laxus charges at Xicor and unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks, Natsu jumps into the air and attacks with Fire Dragon's Roar. Xicor kicks Laxus back and deflects Natsu attack.

Xicor floated into the air with his eyes closed and extended his hand. "Say GOODBYE!" Xicor fired a large energy ball.

Gray scowled. "It's all over... He won..."

Wendy had tears in her eyes. "This can't be happening, this has to be a dream."

"Just when I thought there was hope for us." Macao said looking down in acceptance of fate.

As the blast got closer the Fairy Tail mages closed their eyes and wait for their death, but it never came. They opened their eyes with curiosity at what happened.

"What just happened...?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Erza replied. Everyone looks to see a tail, they look up to see a young teen with palm tree like hair (Again teen Gohan hair style) wearing a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He is also wearing a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue bandages around his forearms up to his fingers.

"No way it can't be!" Nab said.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming because there's no way I'm looking at..." Max said as everyone else finished his sentence. "Gohaku?!"

* * *

 **(Begin Yeah Break, Care Break by Takayoshi Tanimoto.)**

 **(Live your, don't stop until it's done. Once you live for love then you've already won)** The screen opens up to show the reflection of Gohaku in the water before he turned around to see Fairy Tail, he grins and walks toward them.

 **(When I look up through the infinite sky, I never thought that it could come to this. Just take my hand and together we'll fly, let's go I know how high)** Camera cuts to reveal Gohaku walking as images of the past appear as the camera switches from legs, hands, torso, and finally head.

 **(Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around. This irreplaceable world needs us now. We have to join in the fight)** Screen cuts to images of Gohaku friends. Camera switches to the shadows of multiple foes.

 **(Live your life like a KameHame-Ha. Give your all, don't ever give up. When we're together, I know we can win. I have you to believe in!)** Camera cuts to Gohaku firing a Kamehameha, then Gohaku powers up before it switches to a berserker form Gohaku facing Hades, then ssj4 Gohaku facing Hatchiyack, and finally an ssb Gohaku facing Xicor.

 **(Live your life, don't stop until it's done. Give your all, don't ever give up. All you need is love and to believe in yourself. It's easier when you believe)** Gohaku flies through the air before landing with the rest of Fairy Tail and goes Super Saiyan.

Natsu jumps up. "Hey it's me Natsu... Gohaku's back no way I thought he was dead."

"It's probably a ghost Natsu..." Happy says.

"Yeah you're right."

"Next time on Dragon Tail Super: The Clash! Gohaku Miroyashi vs Son Xicor." They both say in perfect sync.

"DOW I can't wait to see how this fight goes down, Beat him with your Super Saiyan 4 Gohaku.


	4. The Clash Gohaku Miroyashi vs Son Xicor

The Clash! Gohaku Miroyashi vs Son Xicor

Gohaku stood between Xicor and Fairy Tail with a scowl on his face. Xicor grinned. "So you are alive... I can tell something is different about, but what?"

"I'll show soon enough..." Gohaku then turned to Fairy Tail. "Sorry it took me so long to get here."

Everyone except Laxus had tears in their eyes, they had thought Gohaku was dead but it seems that has been laid to rest... the tackled Gohaku in a crushing hug. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Seriously I know I've been gone 5 months but whoa didn't expect that."

"We thought you died in that battle with Hatchiyack of course we're glad that you're alive..." Gray said.

"Yeah and what'd you mean 5 months it's been a month since you supposedly died." Lucy said

"I guess I'll to explain everything after I take care of this guy."

"Don't you blow yourself up this time young man because if you do I'll beat you even in Hell!" Makarov said while banging on Gohaku's head.

"Awe c'mon guys I did it to save you if there was another way I would've taken that way."

"Yeah well you shouldn't have done you jerk we were all really sad you know." Happy scolded.

"Don't shower me with the tears you know I get sick when you do that."

"Wow you still haven't changed at all, still with the wannabe tough guy act." Jet said tears streaming down his eyes like a river.

"Damn it I said don't cry." Everyone got off Gohaku where Erza tackled him.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "I thought you were dead."

Gohaku placed his hand on Erza's shoulder. "Don't cry Erza, cause I'm here and I'm here to stay." Erza looked up at Gohaku's face and gave him a smile before cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for deep and passionate kiss (Blegh my stomach turns by just using words like that oh god I'm gonna puke... Yeah I'm not the softie type all tis lovey dovey stuff makes me sick to the bones)

The two break from hearing Xicor's laugh. "Well isn't this just a sweet little reunion... Too bad it'll end sadly, once I'm done with you I'll destroy this entire pitiful world slowly... Like I didn't that pathetic academy."

Gohaku scowled at Xicor. "I remember you... Xicor."

* * *

 **(Begin Dragon Soul by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

 **(Instrumental)** The screen opens to show brief look of Gohaku's Xeno Gi before e smirks and punches the camera as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

( **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, all we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** Scene changes revealing Gohaku to be flying through Earthland at top speed as many birds pass him by.

 **(Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free.)** Gohaku lands Besides Team Natsu and grins as he powers up and flies of battling Jiora, Jellal, Laxus, Zero, Hades and finally Hatchiyack.

 **(I'll give you strength, you give me love. That's how we'll live. (That's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** A strange figure floats through the air with an evil grin on his face.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** Gohaku throws a punch before perform several martial arts stances and trading punches and kicks with Natsu before the scene changes revealing Xicor grinning at Gohaku from a pillar before the two fight.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go!)** Natsu, Gray and Gajeel trade blows with multi-form Xicors before Erza jumps in and slices the camera as it cuts to show Gohaku going ssj4.

 **(Don't stop, now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul!)** Gohaku charges Xicor and the two trade blows, Xicor goes in for a kick, but Gohaku blocks it with his leg only to be punched in the face. Xicor powers up and fires a green Kamehameha, Gohaku fires a black glowing blue version, and the two beams meet causing an explosion which reveals Gohaku and the Fairy Tail mages together.

* * *

"Gohaku you know this man?" Makarov asked.

Gohaku nodded. "His name is Xicor... and he's the son of goddess called the west kai and man named Son Goku... I remember him from Tenrou island, while I was down he told me he could give me the power to defeat Acnologia... That moon you all saw, he created it and it turned me in the giant ape..."

"See you owe me for the power boost."

"Like I give a damn about what I owe you after what you did I'm sending you straight to Hell."

"Oh, stop your whining, man up."

"Shut up... I'm going to pulverize you til there's nothing left."

"You dare say that to me."

"Use your head did you really think I'd repay you after what you did to the people of the Saicho region... Not on your life, and after what did to my friends this has gone beyond personal." Gohaku transformed into ssj4.

"Ha if you really think you could beat me as a ssj4 then you're more delusional than ever."

"Tch HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohaku roared as he was engulfed by a blue light. The light clears revealing Gohaku to have changed. His hair and tail were now cyan blue, his body covered in cyan blue fur much like ssj4, he also had a purple shadow trim around his eyes and over the eyelids. Gohaku was surrounded by a vibrant, fiery, electric cyan blue aura with very subtle yellow glow on the outside, his eyes turned black and his pupils turned cyan blue. (No the top part of the Gi is not gone he's still wearing it.)

"What the?!" Xicor exclaimed.

"That's right... a lot things have changed since I 'died' for starters now I can do this..."

Fairy Tail looked at Gohaku with shock and awe. "I'm not sensing any magic energy at all, are any of you guys?" Wendy asked, everyone shook their heads "no".

"It's like his energy just vanished." Gray said.

"What sort of power has he tapped into now?" Laxus asked.

"This is total insanity. Just how far is he gonna go before he's satisfied?!" Lucy exclaims fearfully.

Xicor gritted his teeth. "That's a decent form I suppose."

"Don't try to sell it short Xicor... this form has changed my whole idea of power."

"So, what are you calling this form, Super Saiyan with blue hair dye?"

"Heh-heh, funny I'd say it's a bit more complicated... but I'll give you the abridged version I trained with a god and obtained a new level of energy called god Ki... then I combined it with my Super Saiyan form... I call it Super saiyan god or super saiyan blue"

"So, a super saiyan who's as strong as a super saiyan god yet is not a super saiyan god is now the super saiyan version of that. You really do need to work on your descriptions Gohaku, I nearly bit my tongue just trying to spit it all out."

Gohaku looked at the nothing to his right. "This shit's gonna have nuts in it." He laughed.

"Hrrrrgh, come and meet your demise." Gohaku smirk and floated up to Xicor and rushed him, Xicor did the same. The two clash and start off by trading punches.

"Take this!" They both shouted as their elbows meet.

"Heh-heh-heh you're not bad." Gohaku said.

"You surprised me a little. But play time is over!" Xicor charged at Gohaku and threw rapid punches, which Gohaku dodged with ease. _"Why can't I hit him?"_ Xicor was knocked out of his thoughts by Gohaku kneeing him in the face and hitting him with a powerful axe kick sending him to the ground.

"Wow one shot and he's out!" Macao exclaimed.

"No kidding." Wakaba agreed.

"This is insane! 7 years of missed training and he catches up in a month?!" Warren said.

"Show that Xicor what a real man can do!" Elfman shouted.

"He doesn't stand a chance against Gohaku now." Natsu said.

"Yeah he's got this in the bag." Gray added

Xicor flew out of the rubble with a smirk on his face. "Hm hm hm... I actually felt that... Looks like I underestimated you."

Gohaku just stood there well floated there... "HA! Don't just stand there like a statue! FIGHT ME!" Xicor fired an energy blast which Gohaku stooped with one hand, Xicor phased behind him. "Gotcha!" Xicor goes in for a kick only to be surprised by Gohaku ducking and kicking him in the stomach and bicycle kicking him into the ground.

"...I...In...Incredible..." Xicor panted.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku sent Xicor in the air with a swift flip kick, then chases him into the air and connects a knee kick to the stomach, a spin kick to the head, followed by a second spin kick to the jaw, followed by a third to the face sending Xicor spinning, followed by another spin kick to slice the stomach, followed by a punch to the head, then she follows up with hard kick to send his opponent flying mid-air, then chases him with final striking sky kick to send him plummeting to the ground taking massive amounts of damage.

"Hagh, what is HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?! Where in the f**k am I?!"

Gohaku held his hands up to his forehead and prepared to fire an energy blast. "Wait. What's that noise...? Hold on... now I see a light...!"

"WALK TOWARDS IT!" Gohaku fired a massive Masako.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEELLLLLLLllllloooaaooao...!" Xicor shouted as he was engulfed by the blast. Creating a large explosion.

Gohaku floats down to the ground where he sent Xicor. "Get out of that hole... I know you're still alive, I can sense your energy." He said only to be punched into the air then double axe handled into the ground.

"How's that feel, not good for you but damn good for me." Xicor laughed, but just out of nowhere Gohaku flew at top speed and brutally kicked Xicor in the special part down below, doubling him over.

"Oh, your poor wife." He laughed while Fairy Tail gasped, gaped, and had their mouths to the ground.

"I was not ready for today." Gray said.

"I don't think any of us were." Lucy said.

Gohaku flipped over and bicycle kicked Xicor into the side of a mountain. "Are you there God? It's me Margaret." He said as he floated down to his.

"Not... funny." Xicor shuddered as he walked out of the mountain side.

"Time to make the chimi-fuckin'-changas."

"Do you have an off switch?!"

"Hey you ever heard of Phil Jackson... He's like the gold standard ok. Triangle, bitch." He said as he made a triangle out Ki. "Study."

"Man the author loves references." Xicor said coldly. "You might as well call yourself the God of references."

"Yeah let's get back to the fight." Gohaku grabs his clenched fist as he charges at Xicor "This is for Jin!" He punches Xicor in the face "This is for Saya!" followed by a reverse side kick, sending him into the air. He then flies after Xicor. "This is for Akuma!" He yells as he punches Xicor into the air. "And this." He says as he grabs the demi-god by his head and leaps over behind and knees him further into the air, Gohaku then flies above Xicor and yells. "IS FOR YAKONE!" before Double axe handling Xicor down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage.

Fairy Tail jumped for joy at the sight of Xicor being stomped like an ant. Xicor floats out of the creator he created, he was heavily damaged. Half of his Gi top was torn and his right pants leg was torn up to his knee.

"How?!... HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I am the child of a deity, no insignificant creature like you should be able to beat me!..."

"Wait, no, Stop. What in the actual ass… J6 wh-why-why-why is he spatting this shit off it's a freaking fight between the hero and the villain this was bound to happen."

Yeah no shit ya blue baboon.

Gohaku turned to the camera. "Well... that's just lazy writing." He returned his attention to Xicor.

"I am the strongest in the universe I cannot be defeated!" Xicor proclaimed.

"Prove it… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku powered up.

"I'll show you my true power! Get ready for this Saiyan! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Xicor powered. As the two Saiyans powered up their power shook the Earth and galaxies beyond.

"Man this is crazy, we're in the middle of a battle between two gods." Max stuttered.

"I know and the results are what scares me." Gray said.

Lucy looked at them incredulously. "What'd you mean the results scare you?"

"Do you even know happens when two gods fight each other?" Macao exclaimed.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking?"

"When two gods or a god and god slayer fight… the results make a fight between dragons look like child's play… The fight between Gohaku and Xicor is finally coming to a close and the winner shall be present." Makarov explained

The two stop powering up as they reach their full power. "Well, seeing as how we both powered up and all. Let's go!" Gohaku said.

"Show me what you've got!" Xicor said. The two charge at each other and begin trading blows. Gohaku catches a punch "Donde esta Francesca?" He said as he sent Xicor flying with his Kiai. As Xicor is flying back he shoots multiple energy blasts, Gohaku deflects them all with ease and dodges multiple kicks from Xicor. They trade blows again both creating shock waves and teleporting across the air. "Be gone!" Xicor throws four energy discs, Gohaku grabs the first one and dissipates it. The dodges the second one and throw an energy disc of his own at the third one. When came down to the last two, Gohaku closed his eyes and inhaled. _"Gotta time this right."_ Before the discs got close, Gohaku back flipped higher into the air and the discs collided with each other.

"Hmph so you were able to dodge all of my discs. Lets see you dodge this… KAIOKEN ATTACK!" Xicor was surrounded by a darker green aura and he dashed toward Gohaku.

 _"So he knows my brothers technique, this should be interesting."_ Gohaku surrounded himself in his cyan blue aura but a white aura appeared around it. His bottom eyelids glowed white with slits running down them Gohaku had entered berserker mode. Gohaku and Xicor clash and break off multiple times, They charge at each other again, Gohaku gains the upper hand and punches Xicor in the face and continues to strike as he flies pass Xicor, before kicking him into the ground.

"Hrrrrgh I will not lose!" Xicor cups his hands at his side and chants. "Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAAAA!" Xicor fires a green blast of energy at Gohaku.

Gohaku cups his hands at his side and said. "Kamehameha!" Gohaku shoots his hands forward and fires a black blast. The two beams collide creating a power struggle.

"DIE!" Xicor roars, a black light glowed behind. _"What?!"_ He looked behind himself and saw Gohaku charging a blast. "Surprise." He laughed and fired the blast.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Xicor yelled as he was engulfed by the blast creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Xicor was badly damaged, his entire Gi top was destroyed.

"As much as I want to kill you, I'll give you one chance to leave and never come back... It's over." Gohaku said.

Xicor scowled at him. "Y-You fool... This battle is-isn't over til I s-say it is...over"

"You just don't get it do you?"

"NO! You don't get it!" Xicor teleported into the air and raised his hands and started gathering energy.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN! I AM A SAIYAN-GOD!" Xicor formed a large green energy ball above himself.

"I gave you a chance, but you didn't listen... There's no point in talking anymore... you've left me with no choice." Gohaku's blue aura appeared around him. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to use this technique. It didn't have to end this way Xicor, but you leave me no choice.

"HA IS THAT IT! IT'S OVER GOHAKU!"

"People like you think just because they have power they're unbeatable... But look at you battered and beaten and at my mercy... WHICH I'M FRESH OUT OF!"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR TALK! NOW DIE!" Xicor threw the large energy ball.

Gohaku cupped his hands at his side and gathered energy. "DEMON... WAVE!" Gohaku shot his hands forward and fired a blue blast with a black core inside. Gohaku's Demon Wave clashes with Xicor's energy ball and shoots through it.

"What it went right through me attack how?!"

Gohaku took his bottom hand and formed a salute with his index and middle fingers. "This is for my friends and the people you've hurt Hrrrrgh NOW DIE!" Gohaku took the hand place back under the top hand and with one last roar Gohaku threw more power into his blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Xicor screamed as he was engulfed by blue and black energy and was obliterated.

Gohaku dropped out of ssb and landed back down with Fairy Tail. "I bet I have a lot explaining- YAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohaku yelped as he was tackled again. "Why?!"

"We're all just glad you're back and alive." Erza said.

"You put us through some tough crap you jerk... don't go blowing yourself up like that." Natsu scolded.

"Heh yeah... but first everyone get the hell off me because I've got on hell of a story to tell you." With Gohaku back Fairy Tail's family was healed... but don't think this is the end... a new enemy is present in the universe a ruthless demon who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

(Meanwhile in the cracks of time)

A figure wearing a heavenly-blue overcoat with golden details on his upper part of the body and rounded on the arms. He wears blue boots curling at the end of it and a darker blue in pants. He was also wearing a belt with the letter "D" in the front, a golden tiara and he is always carrying a white staff with a red orb at the top.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh... My time has come the foolish Hakaishins who tried to stop me and the impudent Time Patroller who challenged me, shall feel my wrath soon I Demon god Demigra shall rule the entire multiverse not even that impudent child the Omni-king will stand in my way HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **(Begin Yeah Break, Care Break by Takayoshi Tanimoto.)**

 **(Live your, don't stop until it's done. Once you live for love then you've already won)** The screen opens up to show the reflection of Gohaku in the water before he turned around to see Fairy Tail, he grins and walks toward them.

 **(When I look up through the infinite sky, I never thought that it could come to this. Just take my hand and together we'll fly, let's go I know how high)** Camera cuts to reveal Gohaku walking as images of the past appear as the camera switches from legs, hands, torso, and finally head.

 **(Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around. This irreplaceable world needs us now. We have to join in the fight)** Screen cuts to images of Gohaku friends. Camera switches to the shadows of multiple foes.

 **(Live your life like a KameHame-Ha. Give your all, don't ever give up. When we're together, I know we can win. I have you to believe in!)** Camera cuts to Gohaku firing a Kamehameha, then Gohaku powers up before it switches to a berserker form Gohaku facing Hades, then ssj4 Gohaku facing Hatchiyack, and finally an ssb Gohaku facing Xicor.

 **(Live your life, don't stop until it's done. Give your all, don't ever give up. All you need is love and to believe in yourself. It's easier when you believe)** Gohaku flies through the air before landing with the rest of Fairy Tail and goes Super Saiyan Blue.

* * *

(Sup everyone the Names is Spartanj6 you 6, J6, Nix, Spartan, God of references I don't care. The first arc of Dragon Tail Super is done... as Happy said in the first chapter today is July 4th my birthday HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY AMERICA I LOVE YA... let the crap begin, you may foreshadow about happens next Cause shit bout to get real PEACE OFF... BOOP)


	5. Training

Training

A week had gone by since Gohaku returned, defeated Xicor and explained to them what Kusu told him and everyone filled him in with the current crap.

"Okay so explain to me again who is Sabertooth and how they surpassed Lamia Scale?" Gohaku said while leaning against the wall.

"Their crazy strong, when they surpassed Lamia Scale they became the strongest wizard guild around... but with you, Natsu and Erza we'll be number one again." Romeo explained.

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"By winning the Grand Magic Games."

"Bitchin'! How we do?"

"We just have to come in 1st place and we'll do that by beating the other guilds."

"What are we getting out of this?"

"The winning guild gets 30,000,000 jewel."

"We're in!" Makarov said.

"Seriously?!" Macao said incredulously.

But master it's gonna be really hard." Droy said.

"There are tons of powerful guilds that compete each year." Warren added.

"And don't forget we've come in dead freaking last every single time we've entered." Jet growled.

Elfman gave him the 'what' look. "That is just pitiful."

Makarov pumped his fists. "Well then this year we'll just have to beat all those other guilds to a pulp." Natsu with his fist aflame and his foot on the table said confidently. "Sabertooth thinks they're hot stuff we'll just see about that."

"Put a cork in it."

"Romeo when do these games go down?" Gohaku asked.

"It kicks off in three months." Gohaku unknowingly transformed in ssb "That's plenty of time... Let's get to training."

"OH yeah I'm fired up now. We'll put Fairy Tail back on top and nobodies gonna get in our way."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'ma gonna start." Gohaku flew through the roof and out of view.

* * *

 **(Begin Sora Ni Utaeba by Amazarashi)**

 **(kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie ( _Sora ni Utaeba_ ) koukai mo iyaou naku) **Gohaku punched through some dark clouds then turned and took a fighting stance. His right arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked against his against his toward his torso. Natsu jumped from a pillar and in front of Gohaku.

 **(hitsuzen, hitsuzen narubeku shite naru mirai da sore yue, agake)** The two smile at each other grab each other's hand in a brotherly manner as the camera zoomed through the hands and onto Gohaku as he turned and punched the camera.

 **(Instrumental)** The title slowly formed into place.

 **(shinkirou namida no kawa o kogidashite ikusaeisou sayonara yukazaru o enai nani o ushinatta to te)** the crowd in an arena stared speechless as Chapati Lola inaudibly narrated while Yajima sat next to him. The crowd watched as Natsu inaudibly roared while his team mates Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Erza smirked. Each team was introduced Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail Team B, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, and Sabertooth

 **(wasurenai kuyashisa mo kutsujoku mo mune ni kazatte kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie ( _Sora ni Utaeba_ ) koukai mo iyaou naku) **A team member from each guild starts running in what seems like a race With Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel in the lead, Gray squares off against Raven Tail's Nullpudding. Lucy dodges an attack from Flare Corona and summons Gemini, Jura summons rocky pillars to het Mystogan but he dodges.

 **(hitsuzen, hitsuzen tachikiru ni wa mabushi sugita mirai e, agake)** Gohaku and Rishio face off after staring for a second the two begin trading blows creating shock waves and teleporting across the arena...

 **(Instrumental)** Gohaku elbows Rishio in the chin, Rishio punches Gohaku in the face, Gohaku hook kicks Rishio, Rishio punches Gohaku in the face only to be punched in the gut. The two brothers fire off their signature attack causing a flash reveal Fairy Tail team A with Gohaku going ssj Blue.

* * *

Having decided that they will compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the returning members of Fairy Tail decide to use their remaining time to train in order to make up for being absent during the last seven years. The members of Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Carla are accompanied by Jet and Droy to the beach to train. However, the group gets distracted and begins to relax, swimming in the water, building sand castles, eating and sunbathing, much to Jet and Droy's dismay. Meanwhile the other members of Fairy Tail are seen going to other destinations.

That afternoon, the group splits up to train.

Gohaku stands 10,994 meters underwater in his base form and fire multiple Demon Waves to the surface. Natsu who is also underwater use a Fire Dragon's Roar while under water. Happy watches with awe as the fire shoots up. " _Wow Natsu's really incredible I'm surprised he can still do his Fire Dragon Roar with all the water pressure down there."_ He thought.

Natsu swam to the surface. "That was awesome!" Happy said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet buddy I'm just getting started here just watch I'm gonna up my power even more." Natsu back to the bottom a fired of another Dragon's Roar

Gray watched this and said. "Better train or those two numbskulls show me up."

As for Lucy she summoned Capricorn to teach how to properly sustain her magic power. He instructs her to "Control your breathing and try to become one with nature." Lucy does as instructed, but soon collapses out of exhaustion. While Lucy regains her breath, Capricorn tells her that her mother also underwent the same training she is doing in order to improve her Magic. When she is able to talk, Lucy begins to talk to Capricorn about the Magic of One, the source of all Magics, the thing that Hades was longing to get. Lucy tells Capricorn that, after hearing her mother talk about it, she thinks that all Magic originated from Love. Capricorn smiles at Lucy, satisfied with her explanation.

Throughout the beach, the other members are training. Gray, Juvia and Erza are practicing their Magic by themselves and Levy is helping Wendy read the notes given to her by Porlyusica, while Happy encourages Natsu as he sprints through the beach with two big tires tied to his waist, while Gohaku still in base form throws multiple punches and kicks that cause ripples from the surface of the water.

" _If these Sabertooth guys are as strong as everyone says they are then I better train harder. HRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Gohaku thought before going ssj.

Night came by fast and the girls decide to bathe at the hot spring. As the group relaxes, Lucy points to the stars and the group begins to wonder what the other members are doing and if they are looking at the stars just like them. Lucy then decides that she will put more effort into her training.

* * *

Day 2

After a successful first day of training, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Happy, Juvia and Carla are confident that they still have enough time to upgrade their Magic Power and catch up with the world while Gohaku continues to train.

"Oh Man I already feel stronger." Natsu said.

"Me too but we can't get lazy we gotta keep training." Gray said as he stretched his arm across his chest.

"I can't believe that our magic power has increased so much and it's only the second day." Wendy said.

Juvia did the same stretch as Gray. _Oh, standing close to my darling while we do the same stretches has my heart all the flutter."_ She thought.

"If we keep training this hard for the next 3 months I have no doubt that we'll be able to catch up with everyone else." Erza said, Levy nodded in agreement.

Natsu sprinted with four tires tied to his waste. "Hahahahaha all of you other guilds better watch out cause Fairy Tail is coming for ya and we're gonna be Fiore's number one again."

Gohaku sprinting next to Natsu with boulders tied to his waist. "This training is nothing compared to the training I did with Kusu."

"At first I thought we've only got 3 months that's not enough time, but now that we've started training it's more like we've got 3 months this will be easy." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed

Virgo suddenly appears and tells Lucy about an emergency. Virgo informs the group that the Celestial Spirit World is facing a crisis of destruction and asks them to accompany her and help her save it. Natsu immediately agrees to go, saying that they are friends. In order to allow the group access to the Celestial Spirit World, Virgo gives them Celestial clothes and summons a Magic Circle that transports the group to the Celestial Spirit World, leaving Jet and Droy in the human world to wait.

"Whoa they just vanished into thin air."

"How come we don't get to go too?"

The group arrives at the Celestial Spirit World and finds themselves standing in front of a giant archway. The group is then welcomed by the Celestial Spirit King. Lucy steps forward and asks him about the crisis Virgo mentioned, but the Celestial Spirit King chuckles. "Lucy and friends I have requested your presence so that we might honor your remarkable return from the prison of time. Now let us Celebrate!" He announces starting a party and leaving the Mages dumbfounded.

"I thought you were facing destruction!" Lucy exclaimed

Virgo smiled and said. "I lied."

"WHAT?!"

Taurus chuckles. "Sorry for tricking you Ms. Luucy but let me tell ya it's worth it to see your face and utterly rocking body right now cause that Celestial World dress has got my Moo of approval."

"And people complain about the author's off switch." Gohaku said deadpanned.

HEY

"We were extremely happy when heard you had returned and we wanted to celebrate with you." Said Capricorn.

"But there's no way all us could manifest in the human world at the same time so we decided to bring you here." Lyra cheerfully waved her arms like a child who just got what she wanted for Christmas.

"Everyone wanted to attend the party and that's the only way we could make it happen, sorry about." Said Aries

Scorpio jumped up saying, "Not many humans get to come here but you're wicked."

"This is one-time thing so don't get cocky." Aquarius said.

"Thanks for inviting us over everybody." Said Natsu.

Sagittarius with his arms around Natsu and Gray. "Pause, man." Gohaku interrupted.

You know what I meant!  
"Ookoly dookoly let's party, are you gentlemen with me?" He cheerfully asked.

"Yeah now that we know your worlds not in danger." Said Gray.

"Let the merriment begin, tonight we shall eat, drink and sing as we celebrate the return of our old friend, the human girl Lucy and her colleagues." The Spirit King declared.

The group then begins to party with numerous Celestial Spirits joining in. Gray and Wendy greet Loke and Horologium while Juvia is approached by Aquarius, who begins to belittle her for not having a boyfriend. Elsewhere, Levy admires all the books in Crux' possession and is pleased to learn that the Celestial Spirit is willing to give one to her as a gift. Meanwhile, Happy and Carla are approached by Plue and numerous other Nicolas Spirits. Gohaku and Natsu have an eating contest

"Man, this food is delicious."

"Yeah said it pal better than the food back home." Gohaku perks his ear when hears Erza's name.

"Wow Erza I'm over the mood about your amazingly, shapely body." Taurus said with hearts for eyes.

"Really?" Erza said confused.

"You mind jumping up and down a few times for me pretty please."

"What for?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE?! HANDS OFF!" Gohaku said as he drop kicked Taurus.

Natsu continued to treat himself to some food.

"This pace is pretty weird, but I think it's kind of cool too." Gray said while multiple Nicolas spirits climb on him.

"Yeah right when I pictured the Celestial world in my head it wasn't anything like this... I wonder which one is my Plue."

"It's only natural that our world would surprise you for it is a mystery to man kind, we've had many human friends over the years, but you are the first humans I've invited here only a few have right to enter the Celestial world."

"Oh who?" Gohaku asked.

"The Hakaishin Rumsshi, and Kaioshin Gowasu."

"You know the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai?"

"We are old friends, but I am curious how do you know them."

"The Hakaishin's attendant and teacher told me about them."

"In all my eons never have I heard of a mortal coming close to meeting the Hakaishin or Kaioshin... You surprise me Gohaku."

"I have a knack for that... what is really surprising is the energy flowing through this world it's unlike anything I've felt before."

(hint, hint)

Lyra then begins to play her harp and sing while the group bonds with the other Celestial Spirits. Hearing Lyra's song, Lucy remembers what happened between her, her father and Michelle and begins to cry out with joy, telling everyone that she loves them.

After the party, the group prepares to leave, with all the Spirits asking from Lucy's friends to look after her. Gohaku, Natsu and Gray, however, are preparing to return to training, thinking that they still have three months left. However, Virgo informs the two that time is different when you're in the Celestial Spirit World. The Natsu and Gray are happy to hear this, thinking that one year at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to one day at the human world. However, Virgo tells them that it's the opposite, and one day at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to three months at the human world, leaving the group dumbfounded as they are transported back at the human world. The group is then welcomed back by Jet and Droy.

"What took you so long, we've been waiting forever." Jet said.

"There's only five days to go until the Grand Magic Games hope you guys got lots of training in while you were gone." Droy said confident in his friends.

Natsu, Gray, Gohaku, and Erza with shadowed eyes said in sync. "... It's all over." And fell over in that order

(HA)

"NO WAY! GIVE US OUR TIME BACK MUSTACHE FACE!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

 **(Begin Yeah Break, Care Break by Takayoshi Tanimoto.)**

 **(Live your, don't stop until it's done. Once you live for love then you've already won)** The screen opens up to show the reflection of Gohaku in the water before he turned around to see Fairy Tail, he grins and walks toward them.

 **(When I look up through the infinite sky, I never thought that it could come to this. Just take my hand and together we'll fly, let's go I know how high)** Camera cuts to reveal Gohaku walking as images of the past appear as the camera switches from legs, hands, torso, and finally head.

 **(Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around. This irreplaceable world needs us now. We have to join in the fight)** Screen cuts to images of Gohaku friends. Camera switches to the shadows of multiple foes.

 **(Live your life like a KameHame-Ha. Give your all, don't ever give up. When we're together, I know we can win. I have you to believe in!)** Camera cuts to Gohaku firing a Demon Wave, then Gohaku powers up before it switches to a berserker form Gohaku facing Hades, then ssj4 Gohaku facing Hatchiyack, and finally an ssb Gohaku facing Sting and Rogue.

 **(Live your life, don't stop until it's done. Give your all, don't ever give up. All you need is love and to believe in yourself. It's easier when you believe)** Gohaku flies through the air before landing with the rest of Fairy Tail and goes Super Saiyan Blue.

Natsu jumps up. "Hey it's me Natsu... Man this sucks we lost all that time we were gonna spend training."

"There's no need to worry, apparently we all have second origin abilities inside us if we can draw em out we'll be supper strong. I heard it kinda hurts though." Happy reassured.

"I'm willing to give it a shot wait a second where did Erza go?"

"Don't worry about her she's busy battling out with her '2 boys one heart' problem." Happy giggled

"Next time: What would've been

"Hey, Natsu what'd you say we tease Erza for being such a baby."

"You can count me out and don't come crying to me when she kicks your butt


	6. what would have been

What would've been and What is

The Fairy Tail Mages that went to the Celestial Spirit World, lie in defeat against a rock. They had waisted 3 whole months in the spirit world in a day. The whole reason they were training was to enter the Grand Magic Games to restore Fairy Tails reputation.

"I can't believe this," Erza said.

"Three months training waisted." Natsu whined.

"Just because we spent one day in the Celestial world." Happy added.

"We're f*cked." Gohaku cursed in utter disappointment.

"Could someone send us back in time for once?" Gray wondered.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked.

"Yui cue the music." Gohaku said

* * *

 **(Begin Sora Ni Utaeba by Amazarashi)**

 **(kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie (** ** _Sora ni Utaeba_** **) koukai mo iyaou naku)** Gohaku punched through some dark clouds then turned and took a fighting stance. His right arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked against his against his toward his torso. Natsu jumped from a pillar and in front of Gohaku.

 **(hitsuzen, hitsuzen narubeku shite naru mirai da sore yue, agake)** The two smile at each other grab each other's hand in a brotherly manner as the camera zoomed through the hands and onto Gohaku as he turned and punched the camera.

 **(Instrumental)** The title slowly formed into place.

 **(shinkirou namida no kawa o kogidashite ikusaeisou sayonara yukazaru o enai nani o ushinatta to te)** the crowd in an arena stared speechless as Chapati Lola inaudibly narrated while Yajima sat next to him. The crowd watched as Natsu inaudibly roared while his team mates Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Erza smirked. Each team was introduced Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail Team B, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, and Sabertooth

 **(wasurenai kuyashisa mo kutsujoku mo mune ni kazatte, kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie (** ** _Sora ni Utaeba_** **) koukai mo iyaou naku)** A team member from each guild starts running in what seems like a race With Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel in the lead, Gray squares off against Raven Tail's Nullpudding. Lucy dodges an attack from Flare Corona and summons Gemini, Jura summons pillars to het Mystogan, but he dodges.

 **(hitsuzen, hitsuzen tachikiru ni wa mabushi sugita mirai e, agake)** Gohaku and Rishio face off after staring for a second the two begin trading blows creating shock waves and teleporting across the arena...

 **(Instrumental)** Gohaku elbows Rishio in the chin, Rishio punches Gohaku in the face, Gohaku hook kicks Rishio, Rishio punches Gohaku in the face only to be punched in the gut. The two brothers fire off their signature attack causing a flash reveal Fairy Tail team A with Gohaku going ssj Blue.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasaama ranted on Rishio for not entering the Magic Games every year. "You kids have no shame that's the only explanation why else would you be content with 2nd place each year!" She is also the Guild's wise and loud master

Ooba was now spinning. "We may have seen it as just fun and games before, but not this time you hear me I'm gonna whip you ankle bitters into shape!"

Rishio facepalmed himself. "My god." He sighed, he hated the hag when she was like this matter of fact she was always like this ever since he was a kid and a student under Shien Dao

"Can't call it a day without the hag going Senile," Yuka said unsurprised.

"Lyon, Jura, Rishio I want you three in the games this year!" She ordered.

"Alright if the hag says jump we jump," Lyon said.

"Well, the festival should be a nice distraction if nothing else," Jura said.

Rishio gave a light smile. "At least there will be food."

Lamia Scales mages jump with confidence. "Alright if Lyon, Jura, and Rishio are entering we're sure to win!"

"Yeah, I can taste victory already look out Fiore we're after number one."

* * *

Likewise, in Blue Pegasus, after Bob and Ichiya discuss Jura's participation, Ichiya suggests unleashing their guild's secret weapon for the Games.

At around the same time, Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth learn from Lector and Frosch that, according to rumors, Natsu Dragneel and the other Mages from the Tenrou Island will participate in the Games.

"This should be awesome, well Rogue you finally get to show Gohaku who's the better warrior," Sting said excitedly.

"I couldn't care less."

* * *

The news also reaches the guild Raven Tail, where Ivan Dreyar declares that the time has finally come to punish Fairy Tail.

"Daikon you shall be entering the Magic Games this year." Ivan orders.

Out of the shadow stepped a fairly tall young man with a tail, yellow eyes and black spiky hair with two hanging bangs. "It will be my pleasure master."

* * *

Back at the beach, Erza and Natsu decide that if they train too hard in those five days left, they can still keep up with their era.

"Let's train like there's no tomorrow," Gohaku grunted as he lifted one of those weights he trained with Rumsshi's planet.

"That's the spirit Gohaku we'll start with some running." Before they can start their training though, a pigeon with a letter on its leg arrives on Gohaku's tail.

"What the hell." He said as he grabbed it with his tail.

"A bird."

Gray points out that it has a note around its leg.

"Love letter maybe," Natsu said

"You could've just given it to me directly Gray," Juvia said, who saw this coming.

"Yeah like I wrote it." He replied sarcastically.

Gohaku perked his head up as he sensed a familiar power to the east. _"No way."_ He thought and then smirked.

"I think we should go there." Erza suggested.

"Go where?"

"The broken bridge," Levy said before continuing. "And no we're not going there, this note has trap written all over it."

"Levy's right," Lucy said.

"If it was a trap then they would've tried to make it more convincing instead of just telling us to go there." Gohaku pointed out. "Plus my curiosity is peaked let's go, if it's a trap well at least we get some fun out of it."

Natsu smirked. "Sweet I was really hoping he'd say that."

The group heads toward the Broken Suspension Bridge.

"So, this must be the Broken Suspension Bridge," Erza said. Even though I just said you idiots went there.

Natsu punched the palm of his left hand. "Cowards must've taken off."

"Come on out and fight us!" Gohaku shouted.

"Why are you two always looking for a fight?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe it was just a prank." Gray said in an unperturbed tone.

"Well now that that's settled let's get back to the beach." Lucy quickly suggested.

But suddenly the bridge is fixed back to how it was, inviting the guild members to the other side.

"That's a first." Gray said perplexed.

"I considered my interest peaked." Gohaku smirked devilishly.

Erza points out. "Obviously we're supposed to cross it."

"I still say this is a trap." Levy said.

Natsu punches his hand again. "Whoever we're dealing with is on the other side let's get crossing." He suggests.

"Is he volunteering?" Lucy asks playfully.

Gohaku and Gray smirk. "Sure is, see ya." They both push Natsu across the bridge.

"Gah don't just shove a guy when he's not ready Urgh." He places his hand over his mouth to avoid vomiting.

"Are you really getting sick from a lousy bridge?" Gohaku asked.

"Urrrgh why don't you come give it a try... lousy bridge you're not beating me that easily." Natsu runs across the bridge to the other side.

"What'd you know I thought for sure it would collapse the moment someone stepped on it." Lucy said.

"We all thought that." Wendy added.

"YOU USED ME AS A LAB RAT?!" Natsu shouted.

"Now that we know it's safe to cross let's stop wasting time." Erza said.

"You heard the lady get to crossing." Gohaku said while Natsu still ranted behind them.

They all cross the bridge and head into the forest.

"I hope they attack us soon." Natsu growled.

Erza agreed. "Indeed a tough opponent will make for great training."

"My fists are just itching for a fight." Gohaku cracked his knuckles.

"You know you're the only ones obsessed with that right." Gray points out.

Gohaku stops everyone. "What is it?" Erza asked. the Mages reach the other side and soon notice three mysterious figures. As they approach Fairy Tail, the mages prepare for a fight.

"Keep your guard up." Juvia said.

"No need they're friendly."

"Huh?" Natsu suddenly recognized the smell. "Wait that smell."

"You came... Thank you... It's nice to see you again." hey reveal themselves to be Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy, shocking the Fairy Tail Mages and especially Erza.

"Good to see you two ya again too blue haired asshole." Gohaku smirked.

"I see you haven't changed at all Gohaku..."

"Aside from becoming Deadpool not at all."

"I take it word of my prison break reached you some time ago, Erza."

"Yes."

"Please know I never intended to escape."

"Meredy and didn't give him much of a choice in the matter."

"That was all you Ultear don't lump me into your criminal behavior."

"Meredy." Juvia said surprised.

"Long time no see Juvia."

Juvia smiles. _"She's grown into a beautiful and happy young woman."_ She thought.

Natsu and Lucy think they are still enemies.

"Jellal broke out of prison." Lucy exclaimed.

"And with Grimoire Heart no less." Natsu added.

"Chill out, they're not our enemies anymore... Isn't that right?" Gray asked Ultear.

"Yes... I committed many sins as a member of Grimoire Heart, so many I doubt I could ever atone for all of them. So, I've dedicated myself to bringing some measure of peace to the people of hurt, til the day I die."

"You risked so much to rescue him from prison?" Wendy said surprised.

"Because Jellal's one of them."

"You don't owe me anything Ultear we were both possessed by darkness, it's in the past now."

"Jellal has your memory returned?' Erza asked.

"Every bit of it including my sins... Gohaku there is something you must know." Gohaku began to listen intently. "Your brother Ivar he's still alive and he searches for you."

Gohaku's eyes widened he had not thought of Ivar for a long time but to know he was out there gave him some hope that he'd be able to see him again. But then a thought came to mind. "How do you know about Ivar, Jellal?"  
"During my years as a cretin, Ivar was the leader of a bandit group that served under me, 2 years ago him and his bandits were taken down by Sabretooth's twin dragons Sting and Rogue, Ivar survived though and now he searches for you... I hope one day you two will reunite."

"ευχαριστώ." (Thank you) Gohaku thanked and walked away into the forest. While Gohaku is walking through the forest Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy reveal they have founded an independent guild, called Crime Sorcière, whose single purpose is to erase all the darkness brought by Zeref and the Dark Guilds. When Natsu tells them that they should be an official guild, Jellal says that, because of their pasts, as well as guild restrictions when it comes to fighting Dark Guilds, this is impossible.

Crime Sorcière then reveals the reason for calling Fairy Tail. Ultear and Jellal explain that they feel a Magic Power similar to Zeref's coming from the Games every year, but since they cannot get close to the stadium they cannot find out what it is, and they need Fairy Tail to search its source for them. Erza agrees to help, saying that if Fiore's guilds are in danger, then Fairy Tail is in danger too. Ultear explains that she will pay Fairy Tail back by unlocking their Second Origin, an ability that will allow them to use their strongest Magic for a longer period of time. Although the guild Mages are excited at first, after Ultear reveals that the price for this power will be excruciating pain, all, except from Natsu, begin to reconsider. After this, the independent guild Mages enjoy the company of the Fairy Tail members for a while.

* * *

(With Gohaku)

Gohaku had flown to his village and instantly memories played before him.

(flashback)

 _A kid with the same dark hairs and crimson eyes as Gohaku stood in an arena with nothing but a kilt and a staff to fight with. Behind him stood his mother with a look of expectance._

 _The boy inhaled and exhaled before a group of experienced warriors came at him swing they're staffs with intent to kill, the child ducked, dodged, and parried each blow. Another veteran swung his staff and hit the boy in the head knocking him down._

 _"Again." His mother said._

 _The boy got up a took up his staff and was ready. "Fight." His mother ordered, and the warrior swung his staff, but it stopped an inch away from the boy's face against the warriors will. Suddenly the staff began to crack, and warriors were lifted into the air, the boy whose crimson eyes had turned into a red rimmed amber color began to telepathically crush the warriors under they're armor. The muffled screams of his mother begging him to stop but it wasn't until she shouted his name, "GOHAKU!" did he finally stop, but the damage had already been done the warriors lie in the arena dead they're blood leaking from the armor and staining the sands of the arena as a spectator asked the boy in a calm but stern voice. "What is beneath your feet?"_

 _Gohaku still in a state of anger answered. "Sacred ground... watered with tears of blood." Before the amber in his eyes returned to their original red._

 _The spectator looked to Gohaku's mother and gave her light nod and walked off._

(End of flashback)

* * *

A tear flowed down Gohaku's eyes before his red and black aura flared from the rage he felt. He wished he could go back and change that night and make sure that those bandits never came to his village. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

 _There was a flash and Gohaku saw a village thriving in peace..._

 _"Gleaming in the moonlight... cool and clean and all I've ever known, all I've ever wanted." Gohaku mentally sang as he walked through the thriving village waving at its inhabitants but receiving no answer._

 _"Sweet perfumes of incense... Grace rooms of alabaster stone all I ever wanted." Gohaku sang mentally as he turned and saw a much older version of himself and Ivar riding through with looks of triumph. "This is my home... with my father, mother, brother. Oh, so noble, oh so strong." The alternate Gohaku and Ivar made their way toward a man and woman and embraced them in a loving hug. "Now I am home... Here among my trappings and belongings, I belong. And if anybody doubts it. They couldn't be more wrong." Gohaku saw a child with a tail and the same hair as he ran toward Gohaku and jump into his arms. "I am a sovereign son Minaki. A son of proud history that's shown. Etched on every wall." Gohaku walked into a house took up a curved blade and held it with pride as a woman of dark shoulder length hair came to him and kissed him passionately as their son admired the carving on the wall of they're home. "Surely this is all I ever wanted... All I ever wanted... All I ever wanted..." Gohaku saw this and admired the life he would've had if things didn't happen the way they did._

 _There was a flash and into the past Gohaku was taken. He stood in the night as a star or seemed to be a star came crashing down into the ground, woman of short black hair made her way to the crater the pod created._

"Is this where you found me?" _Gohaku asked the woman but received no answer. As the woman grabbed the baby inside a voice inside from the heavens sang. "This is your home my son, here the river brought and is here the river meant, to be your home..." Gohaku looked up and saw his mother or at least her spirit float down toward him. "Now you know the truth love now forget and be content." The spirit of his mother was now in front of him and she placed a loving hand on his cheek. "When the gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent." Gohaku embraced his mother in long waited and loving hug, for so long had he wanted to see his mother again even if she wasn't his real mother, he had almost forgotten the sound of her voice it was kind and loving when he was a child it made him feel safe. As her spirit returned to the afterlife he said._ "Goodbye mother, I will see you again."

Gohaku stood in the night amongst the ash and the graves of those he had shared kinship with. "I will see you all again... upon a day." He then flew back to his friends.

* * *

He landed in front of Ultear and Meredy. "Where is everybody." He jumped at the painfilled moans and groans of his friends in the lodge next to them. "Any ideas."

"I've unlocked their second origin magic..."

"Quoi?" (That's French for 'what')

"A second container of dormant magic power that goes unused I could unlock your second origin if you wish."

"I use Ki not magic."

"I know so I did my research and found Ki and Magic are similar in some areas including Second origin."

"I'll become stronger using my own strength... I'll unlock my dormant power on my own." Gohaku then turned ssj blue and began training.

Later that night Erza and Jellal had come back much to Gohaku's suspicion.

"It seems your magic has incapacitated the others." Erza said.

"How are you not being affected by it?" Ultear asked.

Jellal then said. "I wish we could help you further, but we have to stay on the move this is goodbye for now."

"Get a hold of us by carrier pigeon if you find anything in the meantime do your very best at the games."

"No promises kid." Gohaku smirked.

"Good luck and don't forget we'll be there in spirit cheering you on."

"Isn't there some way we could see it ourselves?"

"We could use disguises."

"Forget it."

"Oh yeah I forgot I still owe you something Jellal." Gohaku walked up to Jellal and punched him in the gut doubling him over. "That was for the Altairis you almost killed me with."

Jellal coughed. "Well I suppose that was bound to happen at some point and time."

"Yeah it may have been 7 years overdue, but boy did it feel good..."

"Well now that we have that settled..." Jellal put on his hood. "Until we meet again Erza."

Meredy giggled. "Bye-bye."

"Give the others our best... as for Gray look after him for me." And with that Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear departed.

Gohaku gave Erza a sly look. "I know something happened... c'mon tell me."

"You promise not to get mad and try to kill Jellal."

"No promises."

"Well then I guess I won't tell you." She teased while turning here back to him.

"What c'mon I'm dying to know." Gohaku now on his knees making puppy eyes

"I didn't know the mighty Blackthorn Berserker was one to beg."

Gohaku quickly popped up and dusted himself off. "I'm not... I'm just dying to know what happened between you and Jellal."

"More like you're worried something happened."

"Ok now you're just teasing me... c'mon don't leave me in the dark like this."

"Fine I'll tell you..." Erza told him what Jellal told her.

Gohaku deadpanned said, "He told you he had a fiancée..."

"Yes."

"What a bad liar." They said in sync.

As they stare into the night sky a warm feeling began to build up in Gohaku's chest, and he couldn't help but smile. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Erza grasped his hand gently with her hand. They turned, and their eyes met, Gohaku looked into Erza's soft brown eyes as she looked into his white eyes as he was still in ssj blue. She didn't see pain or anger or hate like she'd usually see, this time she saw a small measure of peace like we all seek and few of us ever find, she placed her a hand on his cheek.

"... I want to look into your real eyes, if that's alright?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah... I can do that." Gohaku stammered a bit but calmed down and relaxed as his sclera turned from cyan blue to white and his pupils turn from white and returned to the original crimson irises right before Erza's very eyes.

"It's still interesting to see it happen like that."

"It feels weird when I do that... I bet you think it's weird."

"No, I don't." She began leaning forward with young male doing same. Their lips eventually met, and they closed their eyes, savoring this beautiful moment. In the heat of it, Gohaku leaned towards her, wrapping his arm behind her waist with Erza responding to wrapping her arms behind his neck. The two lovers fell on the ground with the scarlet-knight on her back...

Needing air, they separated with Gohaku looking down at Erza, both panting for air with flushed cheeks. She cupped his cheeks, and her eyes adopted a joyful look.

"Hey, Erza look at my drawing." Happy called out, Erza and Gohaku looked to see Happy had drawn a picture of them with a heart between them. Happy giggled so hard before being kicked sky high by Erza

"Yui cue the music." Gohaku sighed.

* * *

 **(Begin Kokoro no Hane by Team Dragon)**

 **(Motto motto habataite tsuyoku motto motto hayaku. Hito wa hashiridashitara.** **Sora datte toberunda)** A spectral flies dragon through the sky as an image of Gohaku appears next to, the camera pans over to the side of the dragon's head where Gohaku is standing, an image of Natsu appears next to him than an image of Lucy before Gohaku jumps off the dragon and starts flying.

 **(Sono mune ni fuki hajimeru.** **Yuuki no kaze ni noreba ii. Shiranai uchi.** **Karada ga uku darou.** **Tamesu kiryoku ga hane ni naru)** As Gohaku flies an image of Gray appears next to him, then Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, before Gohaku goes ssj.

 **(Motto motto habataite tsuyoku motto motto hayaku. Dare mo daichi kettara. Sora datte toberunda)** Gohaku continues to fly through the sky as an image of Rishio appears next to him as Natsu, Gray, and Lucy flies next to him, an image of Mystogan appear next to him as Rishio is now flying with him before Gohaku fires a Demon Wave at the screen revealing everyone standing in the arena.

* * *

Natsu jumps up. "Hey it's me Natsu... We've arrived in Crocus baby."

"Look at this place it's gorgeous, just what you'd expect from the flower blooming capital."

"So, this is where the grand magic games are being held oh man I can't wait... huh hold up who are they."

"Members of Sabertooth they're known as the Dragon slayer duo."

"They're Dragon Slayers well things just got interesting."

"Next time: Let the games begin"

(Sorry for the long update guys I've been working on other fanfictions and when I realized I haven't worked on Dragon Tail Super in a while I rushed this chapter so if this chapter is terrible I apologize. Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you, Peace off BOOP)


	7. Let the games begin

Let the games begin

 **Yo, my fellow Greeks, Saiyans whoever or whatever you are. The YouTube king; PewDiePie needs our help in the war against T-series. SO, before you continue with the fanfiction, create a YouTube account and subscribe to PewDiePie! make 20 Youtube channels if you must but spread the word and subscribe to PewDiePie**

Gohaku and the others arrive back at Fairy Tail guild after their training, completely exhausted.

"Home sweet home." Natsu moaned.

"Are you guys just gonna lay around all day get up." Macao said.

"Yeah stand up c'mon and get on your feet like a bunch of real men."

Gohaku sighed. "Yui roll the intro."

 **(Begin Sora Ni Utaeba by Amazarashi)**

 **(kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie (** ** _Sora ni Utaeba_** **) koukai mo iyaou naku)** Gohaku punched through some dark clouds then turned and took a fighting stance. His right arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked against his against his toward his torso. Natsu jumped from a pillar and in front of Gohaku.

 **(hitsuzen, hitsuzen narubeku shite naru mirai da sore yue, agake)** The two smile at each other grab each other's hand in a brotherly manner as the camera zoomed through the hands and onto Gohaku as he turned and punched the camera.

 **(Instrumental)** The title slowly formed into place as dragon form Gohaku flies in the background

 **(shinkirou namida no kawa o kogidashite ikusaeisou sayonara yukazaru o enai nani o ushinatta to te)** the crowd in an arena stared speechless as Chapati Lola inaudibly narrated while Yajima sat next to him. The crowd watched as Natsu inaudibly roared while his team mates Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Erza smirked. Each team was introduced Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail Team B, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tai, and Sabertooth

 **(wasurenai kuyashisa mo kutsujoku mo mune ni kazatte, kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie (** ** _Sora ni Utaeba_** **) koukai mo iyaou naku)** A team member from each guild starts running in what seems like a race With Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel in the lead, Gray squares off against Raven Tail's Nullpudding. Lucy dodges an attack from Flare Corona and summons Gemini, Jura summons rocky pillars to het Mystogan, but he dodges.

 **(hitsuzen, hitsuzen tachikiru ni wa mabushi sugita mirai e, agake)** Gohaku and Rishio face off after staring for a second the two begin trading blows creating shock waves and teleporting across the arena...

 **(Instrumental)** Gohaku elbows Rishio in the chin, Rishio punches Gohaku in the face, Gohaku hook kicks Rishio, Rishio punches Gohaku in the face only to be punched in the gut. The two brothers fire off their signature attack causing a flash reveal Fairy Tail team A with Gohaku going ssj Blue.

Natsu is shocked at how Elfman has bulked up in muscle mass, "Wow Elfman you really packed on some muscle there big guy." He said.

leading everyone into a conversation about how they have improved, some of them proving to be extremely useless. Suddenly, Makarov appears and commends them for their hard work and tells them to come inside. "Listen up kids it's time to announce the five who'll be representing Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games." He announced and after a moment of silence Makarov cleared his throat and announced the five. "Natsu."

"Oh yeah."

"Gray."

"I'm honored."

"Erza."

"I won't let you down."

"Gohaku."

"Alright!"

"Of course, those four were kinda of a shoo in for the team." Mirajane said unsurprised.

"Who will get the last spot?" Lisanna wondered.

"We're gonna need a real man to represent our guild." Elfman said pridefully.

"And the remaining spot will be... Lucy."

Lucy is shocked that she was chosen, whilst Elfman cries over not being chosen. Juvia can't think of being separated from Gray for so long. While Lucy... "But I'm not a fighter master can't you pick Laxus or Gajeel for the team instead!"

"I don't really have that option because neither of them has come back yet."

Erza comforts Lucy. "We weren't chosen for our individual strength but our combine strength as a team, so let's make him proud and give it our all."

"Right good point."

"I think we'd have much more of a fighting chance with Laxus or Gajeel on the team, but my hands are tied here."

"We can hear what you're saying you know!" Gohaku, Natsu, and Gray ranted.

"Alright team the Grand Magic Games present a perfect opportunity for us to reclaim the prominence we once held... Today Sabretooth is regarded as Fiore's number 1 guild let us take that title Fairy Tail will be the top guild again." Erza roared with pride and everyone yelling their agreement.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly."

Gohaku punched his palm. "I can't wait I wanna see how strong Sabretooth is."

And now the guild heads to Crocus, the capital of Fiore, also known as the Flower Blooming Capital

 **Once a year the Grand Magic Games are held within it's borders, the city is filled with such excitement of hopeful wizards and curious spectators alike, at the heart stands the King's castle Mercurius. And sitting atop a mountain west of the sitting is Domus Flau, the colosseum and somewhere among the craziness stands our heroes.**

Upon arriving, Natsu and co. lie on the ground in the streets, still feeling exhausted from their Second Origin being opened. Gray has doubts over if it really worked, but Lucy states that she has felt her Magic Power grow, despite the pain. Erza scolds them for being so pathetic and Lucy. "Why aren't you feeling like death on a cracker?"

"My guess is she's always had her second origin." Gray suggested.

"That makes perfect sense."

"Why does this place give me the most ominous sense of Déjà vu?" Gohaku asked.

"I don't think I've ever been in such a humungous city before in my life."

"Aye."

Makarov and the rest of the guild then appear. "I see you kids finally made it... We've just now finished with the registration process. Heh-heh so let's show everyone why Fairy Tail is the number 1 guild in Fiore."

The nearby townspeople overhear Makarov mentioning Fairy Tail and instantly start badmouthing them. Makarov says that anybody who wants to laugh can laugh and Happy laughs while looking at Jet and Droy, which irks them. Makarov says that he has no idea what the competition is, and Natsu says that since the rest have been in the Games before, they should know. Alzack explains that the competition changes every year, as such being unpredictable, whilst Erza thinks back to what Jellal said about a dark force emanating from the arena every year.

After Makarov tries to get Erza to read the entire rulebook for the Games overnight, Levy takes out her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and skims the text. She explains that there are three main rules: the guild master can't join; those without the guild emblem can't join, and rules of the event won't be revealed until the main day. Levy then reads a warning that says that the members must be back at their inn by midnight, Gray thinking that it is similar to the story of Cinderella whilst the others ponder why such a rule is necessary.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy then run off to tour the city, thinking that they have plenty of time until midnight. Erza asks if they know where they are staying, to which Lucy replies that she does know and that its "Honey Bone Inn". Erza tells them to be back by midnight and wonders again why the rule exists, becoming suspicious and heading straight to the inn to check things out. Arriving and checking the rooms, she wonders if they are supposed to sleep in the same room, as well as why six beds are prepared. She inspects the inn in which Gohaku says. "You're being a bit too skeptical." and relaxes in his own way. Meanwhile, Natsu, Happy and Lucy are enjoying themselves while Wendy and Carla are sightseeing as well.

Meanwhile Juvia decides to confront Gray and calls out to him, asking him out to dinner. Gray agrees to go but Lyon shows up, interrupting them by suggesting a restaurant and trying to take Juvia away by herself, much to Gray's dismay.

"HEY MAN, YOU CAN'T JUST GO RUNNING AWAY WITH ONE OF OUR GUILD MEMBERS!"

"Rumor has it that you're entering th Grand Magic Games. Right?"

"Yeah."

"It's no use for Lamia Scale shall emerge as the victor."

"I thought you guys always came in second place."

They then began to bump heads. "And your guild always comes in last place, but this year shall be different for us because Jura, Rishio, and I will be participating in Games for the very first time, that mean we'll be stronger than ever before."

"Well happen to have our own Ace in the hole known as Erza Scarlet. So, don't count us out of the race just yet."

"Let's make a friendly wager. If Lamia Scale wins the Grand Magic Games this year then the beautiful Juvia will become part of our guild."

Juvia is shocked while Gray. "Are you serious?! Hrrgh and what if we win."

"If your guild wins we'll give her back."

"She's already a member of our guild you bonehead!"

"This is a gentlemen's agreement so don't forget it."

"This has got to be the absolute stupidest bet that I ever heard of."

"The words of a man afraid to lose."

"Oh, I ain't afraid." Gray said with a smirk."

Back at Honey Bone Inn, Gohaku stands outside glaring at the evening sky... he had this nagging feeling that something was wrong, or something was about to happen, but what... he didn't have to guess as he heard Erza yelp... the cause being Ichiya.

"Your fragrant perfume is as intoxicating as I remember." He said and started sniffing the air.

"SET... HUT!" Gohaku suddenly out of nowhere kicks Ichiya into the air. "And it's good."

"You didn't have to kick him so hard."

"I didn't kick him that hard."

The Trimens then show up, surrounding Erza and flirting with her. "Why don't you follow your little TROLL of a master!" She yells as she punches them out.

"Oh, and I need to hold back."

Meanwhile, around the city, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerebrus and Mermaid Heel also show up, walking around. Night falls in Crocus and Wendy and Carla head to Mercurius to tour around. Behind them, a little black creature watches from afar. Elsewhere in the city, Natsu suddenly gets a whiff of something Dragon-like and rushes to find the source. He finds Sting and Rogue battling some people.

Sting curb stomps a guy's head. "Anybody else wants some?"

"Man, these guys are nothing but a bunch of losers." Lector arrogantly says.

"Yeah they're big time losers." Frosch agreed.

"What's going on." Natsu crawled through the crowd. The twin Dragons are shocked to see him whilst Happy is shocked to see two little Exceeds.

"Who are you two?" Natsu asked. the people are shocked to hear that he has never heard of Twin Dragons of Sabretooth.

Sting let's out a light chuckle. "So the rumors about you entering the Grand Magic Games this year were true after all."

"How do you know who I am."

"Everybody knows... You're the so-called Dragon slayer who couldn't actually slay a dragon." Sting taunted and Natsu growled. "Doesn't sound like much of a Dragon slayer to me... the sad part of it is I actually used to look up to you and my friend was big fan of Gajeel."

"It was more of curiosity as he known as a fellow Dragon Slayer."

"You gotta be kidding me... so you're both Dragon slayers."

"We would prefer that you call us true Dragon slayers', because unlike you we could've easily slain Acnologia and beaten that monkey."

"Well you'd be telling a different story had you experienced firsthand the destructive power Gohaku's capable of in his ape form... because he was the one who beat Acnologia." Lucy said.

"Yeah you weren't even there." Happy added.

"This pussy cat sounds as dumb as he looks."

"Yeah you're way smarter than him Lector.

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not." Said Rogue

"What it all boils down to is that we're far superior." Sting said.

Lector explains the idea of a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, being Dragon Slayers who have both learnt their Magic from Dragons and implanted a Lacrima for their powers. Natsu asks if their Dragons disappeared in year X777 too, and they reply that they slew their own Dragon parents to become true Dragon Slayers, the very idea outright enraging Natsu. "You scum those were your parents!"

Back at the inn, Erza and Gohaku are playing cards, wondering where the rest are. When they come, she scolds them. "Explain yourselves, where have you been all this time?"

Gray was the first to talk. "Having the completely unenjoyable meal."

"We ran into a couple other contestants a real nasty pair if you ask me." Lucy then answered.

Natsu and Happy recall what Sting and the other exceeds said _"If you're somehow able to make it past the qualifying we'll give a taste of what true Dragon slayer magic feels like."_

 _"It makes sense these old school Dragon slayers would drag around this kind of litter box trash with em huh."_

 _"Yeah he's straight out of the litter box."_

"THOSE STUPID JERKS ARE GONNA WISH THEY'D NEVER MESSED WITH ME!" They yelled in sync.

Elfman and Lisanna suddenly come in, bringing some snacks. Natsu asks them if they are going to watch them this year, and Elfman replies that he really wanted to be in it. Erza asks Lisanna for a favor, but before she can continue, the clock strikes midnight.

Suddenly, a hologram of Mato makes an announcement to the 113 teams participating the Grand Magic Games for the start of an elimination round. All the guilds' teams are shocked that the elimination round will narrow down 113 teams to eight. Before he explains the rules, the city's inns start rising from the ground and Mato explains that this will be a form of race. Paths form in front of each inn's window as a way of entering and Mato states that there are no restrictions and the first eight teams to reach Domus Flau will enter the Grand Magic Games and they will not be responsible for any lives lost. A huge, spherical Labyrinth then appears behind Mato and he announce the Sky Labyrinth to begin.

"Roll outro Yui." Gohaku sighed.

 **(Begin Kokoro no Hane by Team Dragon)**

 **(Motto motto habataite tsuyoku motto motto hayaku. Hito wa hashiridashitara.** **Sora datte toberunda)** A spectral flies dragon through sky as an image of Gohaku appears next to, the camera pans over to the side of the dragon's head where Gohaku is stand an image of Natsu appears next to him then an image of Lucy before Gohaku jumps off the dragon and starts flying.

 **(Sono mune ni fuki hajimeru.** **Yuuki no kaze ni noreba ii. Shiranai uchi.** **Karada ga uku darou.** **Tamesu kiryoku ga hane ni naru)** As Gohaku flies an image of Gray appears next to him, then Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, before Gohaku goes ssj.

 **(Motto motto habataite tsuyoku motto motto hayaku. Dare mo daichi kettara. Sora datte toberunda)** Gohaku continues to fly through the sky as an image of Rishio appears next to him as Natsu, Gray, and Lucy flies next to him, an image of Mystogan appear next him as Rishio is now flying with him, before Gohaku fires a Demon Wave at the screen revealing everyone standing in the arena.

Natsu jumps up. "Hey it's me Natsu... Woah what in the heck is that thing?"

"It's big old floating maze more importantly it's were the prelims are being held."

"Aw man I suck at mazes."

"Only the first eight teams to reach the goal get to compete in the games."  
"So it's a race?"

"Yeah but all five members of the team have to get there to win."

"Hey, Gohaku where are you going?"

"Next time: Let the games begin part 2."

"Ya know I can take Gohaku's place if you need me to."  
"Awesome Elfman says he'll fill in for him."

"Oh he will... yeah awesome."


End file.
